Something Missing
by sannieclark
Summary: Two years after being in a car accident that almost ended her life Emily couldn't be better, she graduated from high school, got accepted in UCLA and is with the girl of her dreams but, what happens when a dark secret of her past comes to surface? Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**2 years ago**

"I have a bad feeling about this guys, maybe it's no a good idea to go inside without having a back up" Spencer said getting out of the car.

"I have that feeling too but we have to find Emily now, before it's too late" Hanna said taking the lead and getting closer to the old house.

"I'm with Hanna in this one Spence, sorry, but we have to get Emily out of here, if she really is here" Aria said following Hanna.

That morning after the sleepover when the girls woke up Emily was nowhere to be found, they called her but she had left her cell phone behind, then they went to her home and there was no sign of her there. They search through all Rosewood and nothing.

"It was already late in the afternoon when they got a text. Of course it had tobe A. The text was specific.

_**"Tick tock! Clock is running girls you have one hour to save precious Emily xx- A" **_

That had put the girls into aaction and they all got in Spencer's car following the directions attached to the text.

So there they were, with no idea if Emily was indeed inside the house, or if A was still inside waiting for them, or if this was all damn trap to kill them all at once.

Yet Hanna opened the door of the house and entered followed by Aria and Spencer. The house seemed to have been uninhabited for a long time, the painting was mostly nonexistent, the wooden floor creaked whenever the girls took a step, it had spider's web everywhere and surely there was a couple of other disgusting animals here and what was that smell that filled the place? It seemed that something had died in there. The girls couldn't imagine why of all the abandoned houses around Rosewood A had to chose this creepy one. But then again maybe it was for that exact reason that A chose it, that bitch loved to torture them and what better way to do it than by forcing them to go inside the creepy house and find their missing friend.

Once they were inside the girls began to look for any sign of Emily, but there wasn't any.

"I don't think Emily is here" Spencer said from the kitchen.

"She must be! We all saw what the text said. Emily HAS to be here!" Hanna insisted.

"Hanna I really don't think Em is here maybe we should go to oth-" Aria was cut off by a scream.

"EMILY!" Hanna screamed running down the stairs to the basement with Spencer and Aria behind her.

When they got down they saw Emily tied to a chair, her shirt stained with blood, and a rat trying to climb up her leg,apparently the cause of her scream.

"Shoo shoo!" Hanna scared away the rat and went behind Emily to untie her.

"Emily what happened? Are you alright? Did you saw who this to you?" Spencer asked clearly worried.

Just at that moment the four heard someone slamming shut the front door and steps approaching the door of the basement.

"Oh my god someone is coming we have to get out of here now!" Aria hissed and broke one of the windows in the basement.

The four went out the window and ran to the car, when they saw a hooded figure coming out of the door and running towards them.

"Hurry!" Spencer yelled turning on the engine. Emily got in next to Spencer while Aria and Hanna got up on the back and with that Spencer sped away from there as faster as possible.

Once they came out to the highway, the girls relaxed a bit and Aria broke the silence surrounding them.. "Emily what happened to you?"

"I don't know.. the last thing I remember is being in the barn with you guys, and when I woke up I was tied to that chair with that fucking rat trying to climb my leg" said Emily confused trying to remember a little more but nothing came to her mind.

"That doesn't explain what happened to you in ur forehead Em" said Hanna cupping Emily's face to examine the wound.

"I know Han but I really don't remember anything" said Emily pulling her face back of Hanna's hands.

"The good news is we are all here and definitely could have ended worse.." said Spencer watching Emily and then the two other girls by the rearview mirror trying to somehow comfort them.

Unfortunately that was far from ending. When Spencer turn her view back to road she saw a truck coming full speed towards them, thought Spencer tried to dodge it the truck hit them with so much force that it ended pushing them over a cliff.

The next minutes were fuzzy, seconds before the car went down the cliff the cries of Hanna and Aria were all that could be heard, the car went spinning hitting against trees, but nothing seemed to stop it until one by one the girls blacked out.

The first to wake up was Aria, she didn't have major damages only a few cuts but nothing serious. The car was upside down and the only thing that was holding her was the seat belt, when she managed to set it free she fell on the roof of the car. Turning to her left she saw Hanna regaining her consciousness and then she saw Hanna's leg wich was in a strange position, probably fractured. She panicked when she saw the front glass covered with blood, it seemed one of those scenes from a horror movie. Peeking forward Aria saw Spencer with her head hanging in the air, blood running down her face,and an open wound in her left arm. Though nothing prepared her for when she saw Emily.

Emily had half body outside of the car, apparently she hadn't put on the safety belt. It was surprising that she hadn't gone flying through the front glass when the truck hit them. Half of Emily's body, from her waist up was landing on the floor and the rest in the car. Leaning a little more Aria could see that Emily had something like a tube or a piece of metal through her chest, a large amount of blood was already pooling around her. Emily's face was full of bruises, cuts and blood. A lot of blood coming from a big open wound that went from her temple to her jaw, and she wasn't moving almost like she was no longer breathing.

"No no no... GIRLS WAKE UP!" screamed Aria fearing the worst, urging Spencer and Hanna to wake the hell up.

"Ugh.. what happened?" asked Hanna a little dazed and confused.

"Spencer come on! WAKE UP!" screamed Aria.

"Mmmh..." Spencer mumbled pained. "Oh fuck Em!" she gasped when she finally saw Emily.

"What! What's happening?! How is Emily?! Hanna said desperate fighting against the seat belt. Once she release herself she crawled out of the car, shock tooking her over when she saw Emily.

"Emily! oh god we have to help her!" Hanna said crying. Spencer and Aria already out of the car dragged Emily away from the car.

"Okay okay.." Spencer said taking her head between her hands. "We have to find help but we can't leave Em alone" Spencer proceeded.

"You and me will go find help while Hanna stays here with Emily" said Aria already knowing that Hanna wouldn't leave Emily alone right now.

"Okay lets go, Hanna.. make sure she doesn't..." Spencer trailed off not being able to finish that sentence.

Hanna just nodded with tears already running down her cheeks. With that Aria and Spencer climbed into through the cliff and towards the road, as fast as they could. Hanna was seated with her back against a tree and Emily's head on her lap.

"Em you can't leave us ok? You have to fight please... don't leave me. I don't think I can go on without you" Hanna said between sobs, stroking Emily's bloody hair.

Minutes went by and still no signs of Aria and Spencer or anyone else who could help them. Hanna was getting more and more anxious knowing that Emily wouldn't resist much longer. The blood was still running from her chest wound and even though she was trying to stop it with every second that passed by she was losing hope. Until Hanna heard steps heading towards them and saw lights of headlights in the distance. "Over there! There they are!" she heard someone yelling. Gradually Hanna saw as the figures revealed, Spencer and Aria along with paramedics. Without losing more time they put them in strechers and took them to the road where an ambulance was waiting, making their way quickly to the hospital of Philadelphia.

As soon as they arrived doctors took Emily to the surgery room while Hanna, Spencer and Aria were treated in ER. Spencer got out with a couple of stitches on her forehead and arm. Aria with a few bands and Hanna with her leg on a cast.

"The three sat in the waiting room, overwhelmed for everything happened.

"Spencer you should call Emily's mom" said Aria, breaking the silence.

"Yeah you're right, I'm going to call her, do you want me to bring you something?" Spencer asked Hanna and Aria.

"No". "No, I'm okay". Hanna and Aria said at the same time.

"Okay" said Spencer walking away from the girls to call Emily's mom. After five minutes, Spencer came back with her face on her hands, sitting with a huff on the metal chairs.

"That was... hard" said Spencer with a sigh of sadness.

"What did Mrs. Fields said?" Hanna ask worried.

"She barely let me talk... As soon as I told her that we were in the hospital with Emily she freaked out and started asking too many questions, I didn't know how to answer her so she just told me that she was already on her way and hung up on me"

"It's okay Spence you did the best you could". said Aria comforting Spencer

"I can't believe this is really happening" said Aria

"I swear as soon as Emily gets out of danger I'll find A and I'll make that bitch pay for this" Spencer said rage filling her voice.

"WE will make her/him/it pay for this, you can be sure of that Spence" said Hanna.

"Girls I really want to make them pay too but I think right now we have to worry about the fact that Emily may not come out alive from this" said Aria.

With that Hanna broke into tears. Spencer threw a look at Aria for not being more careful with her words and a pained expression crossed her face.

"Hey it all will be fine, Emily is strong, she will go through this" Spencer said trying to comfort Hanna putting her good arm on Hanna's shoulders.

"Is just... Ican't help feeling guilty for this. If I just had listened to you and we had asked for help, none of this would had happened maybe we had even caught A" said Hanna between sobs burying her face inside Spencer's neck.

"No Hanna listen.. none of this is your fault nor of any of us, the only one to blame here is A, there was nothing we could have done to avoid this, do you understand that?" Spencer said taking Hanna's face in her hands and wiping her tears. Hanna only managed to nod and returned to embrace Spencer.

"Don't worry Han, Emily will be fine" said Aria comfortingly rubbing the back of Hanna.

"EMILY?! EMILY FIELDS?! Where is my daughter?!"

The girls lifted their heads and followed the voice to its owner, Mrs. Fields who was in the corner of the hall when she saw the girls.

"GIRLS! What happened?! WHERE IS EMILY? HOW IS SHE?" said Pam Fields distressed.

"We are so sorry Mrs. Fields" said Spencer approaching Emily's mom.

"Tell me what happened" said the Mrs. Fields with anguish searching for an answer in the girls eyes.

After Spencer explained what happened to Pam -of course leaving out of A- Pam Fields got up and said "Where are doctors? Why no one tells us how is she?

"In that moment one of the doctors came out of the surgery room and asked "Is it here a family member of Emily Fields?".

The four ran up to him. Well Pam, Aria and Spencer run to him while Hanna tried her best not to fall with the crutches she had to use.

"Please tell me how is my daughter! said Pam Fields anguished along with a worked up Hanna at her side. Spencer and Aria behind Hanna.

"I guess you are Emily's mother" he said.

"Yes I'm Pamela Fields" said Emily's mother.

"Okay, look the situation of your daughter is not the best... She has four broken ribs, one of her lungs was perforated and it got filled with blood by the internal bleeding, fortunately we were able to remove all the liquid and stop the internal bleeding, but Emily lost a great amount of blood and the tomography reveals that her skull presents a fracture which caused her brain to swell. we are trying our best but I don't think Emily will make it through the night I'm so sorry, right now she is being patched, once the nurses are done with her they will take her to intensive care, and a nurse will come to you so you can go see her, I really am sorry" said the doctor walking away.

""God no not my baby!" said Pam crying uncontrollably with the girls.

Moments later a nurse approached them and lead them to Emily. Watching Emily connected to all those machines, so fragile and lifeless was enough for Pam and the girls to break into tears again.

That night was one of the most long and painful nights of their lifes. Still the next day came and Emily against every doctors expectation was still the days started passing by and Emily still hadn't woke up nor di she showed any improvement. For several weeks no one could say with certainty whether Emily would live or not. But after a month and a half Emily started to react. She still hadn't woke up but she started to make slight movements with her hands and she was already breathing on her own. During that month and half Hanna and Pam never left Emily. While Spencer and Aria were focus on finding A, they both still visited Emily every day. After nearly two months Spencer and Aria found A and let the police took care of that psychopath. After two months and two weeks Emily finally woke up. Pam and the girls were so happy when they saw Emily opening her eyes, finally the nightmare was over. But they soon saw that something was wrong. Emily looked at them confused as if she didn't recognize them, and indeed Emily had lost her memory, the doctor told them that could be due to the large amount of blood that Emily had lost or the fracture suffered in her skull, and most likely the amnesia was permanent. Another thing the doctor said was to not forced Emily to remember all at once or give her strong news so they could avoid a relapse. So the girls along with Pam and Wayne Fields tried to make Emily feel comfortable with them and remember or learn simple things as those who were her parents, her friends, the things she liked to do, where she lived. Leaving aside all the drama of A. Hanna, Aria, Spencer, their parents and the Fields reached an agreement, to never tell Emily what happened with A , including Alison and her death, the death of Maya, that night at the lighthouse with Nate and Caleb and everything bad happened by A. So Emily would have an opportunity to start from scratch without those painful memories to haunt her.

The only thing they didn't counted on was discover two years after that after all Ali was not dead as they all believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna's Pov

Present Day

"I can't believe is really you! We all thought you were dead" I said hugging Ali.

The last thing I thought possible getting out of bed today was to found Alison DiLaurentis at my door. My former best friend. The lost girl of Rosewood. The girl who supposedly lay under several meters under the ground in the Rosewood cemetery. And now she was here hugging me back. I pulled away from Ali and urged her to sit with me on the furniture of my living room.

"Well, I'm not. I am so happy to see you Hanna you have no idea how much I missed you all. But I had to keep away from Rosewood in order to protect you from A" she told me sitting next to me on the couch.

I looked at her confused. Why Ali didn't return to Rosewood when the police caught A? And why did she came back now after two years?

"Ali... why you waited so long to return to Rosewood? If you knew that A had been captured. Why not return immediately?" I asked looking her in the eyes. And I saw as her eyes began to fill with tears, which soon began to freely explore her cheeks. It shocked me a little to see Alison crying, I never had seen her crying, and sure maybe Ali had changed but still it surprised me that she didn't even tried to keep them inside.

"I... I was afraid Hanna. Obviously no longer by A, but because I didn't believe that you guys could ever forgive me for everything I made you suffer. I was so stupid and so full of myself, thinking that the world turned around me, I humiliated others in order to feel better about myself. Including you four. You don't know how much I regret everything I did back then Hanna, what I did to you... If I could I would go back to change it"said Ali still with tears in her eyes and then I realized that I was also crying. I didn't hate Ali anymore, but still it hurt a little bit everything she did in the past but exactly that was already in the past. Now I could see how Ali had changed for better during these years.

"It's okay Ali, everything is in the past now, we already forgave you along time ago.. Now can you tell me what made you finally decide to return to Rosewood?" I asked Ali, wanting to know the real reason for her return.

"I already told you Hanna... I missed you all and it was time to return home,"said Ali avoiding my gaze.

" Ali, you and me know that, that is not the real reason why you came back, at least not completely" I insisted, squeezing her hand so she could relax and trust me.

Ali stared to the ground and she seemed to be having a internal battle in her mind until she finally sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"I need to see her Hanna. Emily. I can't spend one more day without seeing her, and talk to her so I can explain her everything. And this may be a surprise for you and for the others but I love Emily, I think that I've always loved her but I was too scared to admit it. She was one of the reasons why I kept strong and didn't return to Rosewood. I knew that if A found out of about my feelings for Emily, he was going to attack her and I couldn't allow that" Ali told me once again with tears in her eyes.

And then I realized. Ali didn't know what happened to Emily. To be honest, this shocked me a little bit more than the fact that Ali loved Emily.

"Ali there's something you don't know..." I trailed off not knowing how to tell her about Emily. How am I suppose to tell my best friend that the girl she is in love with was in an car accident caused by A, which almost took her life, and although Emily survived she still lost her because Emily doesn't remember anything of her past, including Ali.

"What is it Hanna? "You are scaring me." Alison's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Look... There is no easy way to say this, so I will just say it fast like taking a band-aid, Ali... Emily doesn't know who you are."I said.

"Hanna what are you talking about? What do you mean by Emily doesn't know who I am? I mean... sure she probably hates me for what I did to her and more likely she doesn't want to see me and maybe she has tried to suppress those memories but that doesn't mean she doe-"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to make Ali understand that Emily didn't remember her and never will. So I cut her off and said

"ALI! Emily doesn't know who you are because she doesn't have any memory of you! Two years ago we had an accident because of A and Emily..." I trailed off. It was still difficult for me reliving those painful memories. But I took a breath and continued "well Emily was the one that took the worst part, for a while we didn't know if she would survive, she spent two months in a coma and when she woke up she didn't remember the accident or anything prior to that. She was like a blank book."

Ali stared at me, looking for a sign in my eyes that this was just a twisted joke, that everything I said was a lie. But when she saw the truth in my eyes, something crossed her eyes. Confusion.

"Hanna that still doesn't explain why Emily doesn't remember me. I mean she obviously remember you, Spencer and Aria." said Ali, pointing to a picture that was on the table near the sofa. It was a photo of the four of us with Emily's parents in the graduation day from highschool.

I sighed. Here came the hard part, the tricky one.

"When the doctor who was treating Emily confirmed us that she would never recover her memories, Aria, Spencer, Emily's parents and I reached an agreement. We helped Emily to regain some of her memories except by those that were painful, obviously among those memories were you. Your death crushed Emily once, and even though we didn't know if it would have the same effect a second time... because technically she didn't remembered you and no longer had feelings for you, we didn't want to risk it."

"So you simply decided to cut me out of her life?! Just like that? Like how you do with something is useless and you just discarded? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TO HER!" Ali cried standing up of the sofa, walking circles around me, and I felt guilty because somehow Ali was right, it was not fair on our part to discard some of Emily's memories. But then I remembered why we did it.

"Ali I'm sorry, but we all believed you were dead, you have to understand that this was an opportunity for Emily to start from scratch and be able to move on without those painful memories to haunt her." I tried to reason with Ali. But she still looked at me as if nothing of what I said made sense. An expression of pain and betrayal crossed her face. And then again I felt guilty.

"I can't believe it... Emily doesn't remember me. I always believed that I could come back and make it all better, that I could spend the rest of my life amending the mistakes I made in the past, that maybe Emily and I could have a future together. But A took that away from me, now Emily will never know what I felt for her, what I still feel for her" said Ali in a defeated tone, taking a seat next to me again.

It broke my heart seeing her like this, but it hurt me even more knowing that somehow I was guilty for this. Without thinking twice I told Ali

"Maybe it is not too late".

Ali looked at me confused. "What do you mean with that?".

"Maybe Emily and you can still have a future together" I said trying to give her hope.

HA! And exactly how am I going to do that Hanna? I will just show at her door and say: Hello! you might not remember me but I'm Alison your first love from when we were younger, I faked my death for several years but now I returned to be with you and live happily ever after!" Ali said with a sarcastic tone.

I ignored her sarcasm and told her

"No you idiot, you definitely can't say anything to Emily from your past together cause it will ruin everything. But you can try to be part of her new life." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ali looked inquisitively at me for a few seconds as if weighing her options, then she told me

"Okay, I'm listening... what is your plan to get me back into Emily's life because I honestly don't have any idea of how to do that"

I threw her a mischievous smile and told her

"Oh! Wouldn't you like to know that don't you?"

Ali nudged me on the ribs. "Hanna! It is not time for jokes. Considerate yourself lucky that you still are breathing now that you had confessed me your colaboration in the fact that Emily doesn't remember me"

"Ouch! Okay okay there is no need to be violent! I have a good plan believe me, but don't you think that first we should let Aria and Spencer know you are pretty much alive? Maybe they can help us with our plan".

"You're right. That had escaped my mind. When are we going to tell them? "Ali asked me heading to the kitchen grabing a bag of chips, as if this were her home.

I laughed to myself cause of the habit Ali had to make herself at home, in other's house. I suppose that some habits are hard to kill.

"Well this weekend, Aria and Spencer will come back. So we can do it when they come to my house. Anyway we already had planned to meet this weekend along with other things..." I said no giving her much details because I didn't want Ali to freak out if she found out that this weeked we would visit Emily. Baby steps. We should first talk with Spencer and Aria.

Thank God, Ali only nodded in approval, without asking more about our plan.

Although the four of us were separate, Spencer studing law at Yale, Aria specializing in arts at NYU, Emily at UCLA at the Faculty of World Arts and Culture / Dance, and I studing design at Rhode Island School of Design, we four always made the necessary arrangements to see us always and to not lose contact. After all we were family. So we always got together on Thanksgiving, Christmas, summer break and other holidays. And when onr of us couldn't return the rest of us went to her. This time Emily couldn't come because she still had to pass some tests before holidays, so we were all going to go see her.

Spencer and Aria arrived on Thursday. I think that I can safely say that Thursday was an emotional roller coaster for all of us. Spencer and Aria had a difficult time accepting the fact that Alison was not dead and that she really had changed. But at the end of day they put aside their insecurities and agreed to help us with our plan to get Emily and Alison together again. With that settle, at Friday morning we went to the airport to buy tickets. Although we had agreed with Emily we would go on Saturday we thought it wouldn't be so bad idea to arrive a day before. When we arrived LA we went directly to register at a hotel, after that we refresh ourselfs and went to UCLA to Emily's bedroom. Emily's roommate, Sabrina, let us pass and told us that Emily would be there soon after ending her classes, then she made her way to her own classes.

After half an hour, Spencer, Aria, Ali and I were still waiting for Emily. In that moment, we heard movement in the hall next to the door and then we saw as the handle was being turned, Ali held firmly my hand and I squeeze it back, excited to see Emily as well. But we had no idea what was about to happen. When Emily finally entered the room she had a blonde on top of her with her legs crossed over Emily's waist, kissing her as if there were no tomorrow. The color drained off my face and all I managed to say was "Shit.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading my story. This is the first fic I write and as you can see is not like others Emison fanfic, for future references Mackenzie in this fic is portrayed by Mackenzie Davis, you can google her. Feel free to leave me some reviews.**

Emily's Pov

Today I think that it has been one of the longest and stressful day of my life. Mid-terms have been kicking me in the ass this week. Luckily today is Friday and I can enjoy the rest of the afternoon with my beautiful girlfriend, making out in bed, watching Netflix and planning how we will introduce her to the girls tomorrow. I am excited for the girls to meet Mackenzie, well they already know her, but they only know her as one of my partners in dance class. Now I will introduce her to them as my girlfriend. Although Mackenzie and I have been dating for a year now, we didn't want to tell the girls about our relationship. At first was because we wanted to be sure that this was what we wanted, plus it was fun sneaking around to make-out, but once we were ready to tell the girls what stopped us was that we didn't found the right time to do it. The girls and I haven't seen each other for almost 7 months and though we talk everyday by phone and Skype, I didn't want to tell them over there about my relationship with Mackenzie. I wanted to do it in person with Mackenzie by my side. And finally after all this time, tomorrow we will have the opportunity to tell the girls. I can't wait to see the surprise expresion on Hanna's face, I'm sure the girls will be happy for us, after all they already love Mackenzie.

I made my way through the campus from the classroom to the dormrooms building. When I was coming out of the elevator I saw a familiar blonde approaching my room. I quietly made my way to her, covered her eyes and whispered

"Hey beautiful, did you miss me?"

She let out a chuckle, turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck leaning until our foreheads touched

"You have no idea..." she seaaled our lips in a soft and passionate kiss.

"Mmm" she hummed with our foreheads touching again, "I really missed you" she said looking into my eyes.

"I missed you too babe, a lot" I said pecking her on the lips.

"The girls are coming tomorrow right?" she asked me, I just nodded and then she said

"Do you think they will be angry at us when we tell them we are together?" concern filling her voice.

"I don't think they will be angry. And if they do.. they won't be angry for too long, no one can be angry at you with that pretty face you have."

"Don't worry babe, you know the girls love you." I finished, pecking her lips again. She gave me one of those sweet smiles she owns and told me

"I love you so much, you always know how to make me feel better". Those words made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. And my heart skip a beat when I saw her smiling at me. When she smiles to me in that way , it makes me think "God, I could spend the rest of my life seeing her smile". I am very lucky to have a wonderful girl like Mackenzie as my girlfriend.

"I love you too". I told her. She pressed her lips against mine again. The kiss was soft at first, but when Mackenzie slipped her tongue inside my mouth, we lost ourself in a heated kiss, my hands began to go down her thighs, Mackenzie got the sign and wrapped her legs around my waist, while my arms supported her weight. I walked forward until we reached the door of my room. I pushed her against the door and turned the knob slowly so we didn't fall, once inside I turned us and pushed her against the door again, I slide my mouth down to her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses and when she started to moan in pleasure, I slipped one hand inside her t-shirt up her flat belly towards her breas-

"Okay I think that's enough of a show for now" Spencer's voice startled me. I immediately slipped back my hand from Mackenzie's shirt, she climbed down from me and hid herself behind me.

I could see the astonishment expression on the girls faces. The only thing that came out of my mouth was

"Girls! "What are you doing here?!". Hanna gave me an pointedly look and I realized how that sounded. I immediately corrected what I had said

"I mean, I thought you were coming tomorrow" I said while I recognized a figure behind Hanna.

"Who is your friend Hanna? I said with a bit of curiosity, since I couldn't see the face of the girl from where she was sitting.

"Who is YOUR friend?" countered Hanna. I sighed and took Mackenzie from behind me.

"Mackenzie?!" almost yelled Hanna

"Emily what is this? Is this one of those one night stand thing?"asked Aria

"Is it this is a joke? Did Sabrina told you that we were waiting here for you and you guys decided to prank us? asked Spencer.

Before the girls could get any more wrong conclusions, Mackenzie took me by the hand, intertwined our fingers and said

"No girls is not like that, Emily and I are together as in dating"

"You are dating? But... How? When? "Hanna said still shocked.

"We have been dating for a year" I said staring at the ground suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"A YEAR?!" said all three at the same time.

"We are sorry, we should have told you from the very beginning, but we didn't want to rush into tell you not knowing where this would lead us, and then we just wanted to tell you the news together in person" I said

"Please don't hate us " said Mackenzie with a pout

That was all it took to soften the girls.

Spencer was the first to speak.

"You guys, we don't the hate you, we just are shocked." she said

"But you are happy for us?" said Mackenzie with a hopeful face.

"Of course we are happy for you," said Aria, also speaking on behalf of Spencer and Hanna.

"Group hug?" I said

The girls just smiled and stood up to hug us. I am happy the girls gave us their blessing.

"Yayyy!" squealed Mackenzie and we all laughed. In that moment I saw that the unknown girl who was sitting on my bed looking at the floor. Once I pulled back from the group hug I approached her

"Hey sorry, I didn't catch your name" I said extending my hand to her.

"Oh! Emily this is Alison an old friend" Hanna told me.

'Nice to meet you' said Alison shaking my hand.

"Me too. I guess you already know, but this is my girlfriend Mackenzie." I said pointing Mackenzie, she shook Mackenzie's hand awkardly.

"I wish you guys had told me that you were coming today, maybe we would had avoided the show Mackenzie and I gave you". I said laughing and the girls started laughing too. Except Alison. The way she behaved seemed a little weird but I brushed it off.

Mackenzie and I sat on Sabrina's bed, while the girls sat down on my bed again. I leant against a Mackenzie and whisper in her ear

"You see? I told you that you didn't have nothing to worry about, no one can resist that beautiful face of you" I said lovingly.

"Ouch!" I yelped when Mackenzie nudged me, she just smiled at me and I pecked her on the lips. This girl is going to be death of me.

Alison's Pov

When I saw the blonde girl on top of Emily, I felt as if someone had punched me right in the gut leaving me breathless. But when Emily said that blonde girl was her girlfriend I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. I was feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach, I couldn't keep on been in this room with Emily and her girlfriend, watching how Emily smiled at Mackenzie the way she used to smiled at me. So I got up from bed and started walking to the door.

"I'm sorry girls, I'm not feeling very well I'm going to take a little bit of air" I said getting out of the room. When I got out I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom, once in there I locked myself in one of the stalls bursting into tears.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that I could make Emily fall in love with me again. Of course Emily had to have a girlfriend. What girl or boy in their right mind wouldn't want to be with someone like Emily? When I got back to Rosewood all I wanted was to be with Em but that will never happen, now I get it. The realization of this fact made me cry even more. I heard a knock in the door.

"Ali? Open up please... You have to believe me, I didn't have idea that Emily had a girlfriend, much less than her girlfriend would be Mackenzie!"I heard Hanna's voice.

Silence

"Comen on Ali, please open the door, we'll find a way to make things better" said Hanna.

"There is nothing you can do to make things better Hanna, Emily and I are over -even though we never started- she has no memories of me and is happy with her new life! I said coming out of the stall pushing Hanna with my shoulder, suddenly angry.

" I better go" I said after a minute, walking towards the exit.

"Ali don't," said Hanna grabing me by the wrist "look, I know right now things doesn't look good for you and it hurts you to see that Emily has move on without you, but you have to at least try to know her, and maybe be her friend. You know better than me that you need Emily in your life, in any way."

"And I know Emily also needs you in her life even she doesn't know it." It was the last thing Hanna said before leaving the bathroom.

After several minutes thinking and replaying in my head memories of Emily and me. I made a decision.

Hanna is right. I do need Emily in my life even if it is as a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison's Pov

When I wake up I feel an arm around my waist, I open my eyes and see Hanna almost on top of me, I try to move but I can't, Agh! Hanna is dead weight! with a lot of effort I free myself from her deadly embrace and get out of bed. Aria and Spencer are still asleep in the other bed aside from ours. So I walk quietly towards the bathroom. I take off my clothes an once I'm inside the shower I feel comforted by warm water running down my body, I let out a sigh thinking about the emotional roller coaster yesterday was, I had woken up excited to see Emily after so long and later went to bed crying because what I saw.

I still can't get out of my head Hanna's words _"And I know Emily also needs you in her life even if she doesn't know it"_ is it true? It could be possible that, although Emily doesn't remember me, she still needs me in her life? I don't know, but I have to hold onto this little hope Hanna gave me, because if I don't it wouldn't make sense me being here. I shake my thoughts and get out of the shower. Once I'm out of the bathroom on a towel I see the girls haven't move from their spot, still in a peaceful sleep. I change, get done my makeup and go out, mostly to be alone rather than to buy something to eat. I arrive at a small coffee close to the hotel that is full of people so I decide go sit on a couch and wait for the people to leave the place. A couple of seconds after I had sit I notice someone sits beside me. I turn to see the person sitting next to me._ Emily_

"I thought I recognize you. Alison right? Hanna's friend. She told us yesterday that you weren't feeling pretty well. Are you okay?"asked Emily

And for a moment I'm speechless. Because this is the first time that I have been alone with Emily in a long time. Quickly I regainmyself and answer her

"Yeah it's Alison, but you can call me Ali if you like. I feel better now thanks for asking, although Hanna did crush me a little today in the morning"

"Hahaha yes she is a little cuddlier. But I'm glad to hear you are okay now." Do you want something to drink? My treat." She friendly says.

"Yes, a non-fat latte please" I say with a small smile cause of the friendly gesture.

She gets up and goes order. After a few minutes she is coming back with our drinks in hand. She gives me mine sitting next to me again and I thank her.

"So, Ali how it is that Hanna never mentioned you before?" Emily asks with curious eyes while sipping her coffee. I almost choked with mine.

"Ehh... I... I moved from Rosewood when were younger and then we lost contact, I guess that's why you haven't heard nothing of me". I answer a little nervous

"Yeah it might be that... and what brought you back to Rosewood?" she tells me while placing her drink on the table in front of us.

"I missed my old friends, and my house, it has been a long time since I've been to Rosewood and I guess I was a little home sick." I say shrugging

"Well Rosewood is never too crowded" she says cheerily "Did you got to see your family once you were there?" she asks

Actually since my family is not at home, the first person I went to visit was Hanna. After catching up, she told me that Spencer, Aria and she were coming to visit a friend in LA and that if I wanted to I could come with them so I wouldn't stay alone in Rosewood. I hope you don't mind that I tagged along " I tell Emily suddenly unsure if my presence here is pleasing to Emily.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm glad you've come, Rosewood can be lonely at times".

Trying to change the subject from me, I suddenly ask her

"And where is your girlfriend? "Mackenzie right?" the words leaving a bad taste in my mouth

"That girl is not a morning person, she loves her sleepy time, so I left her in bed since she hasn't much to do today"

The meaning behind that makes me feel a little sick to the stomach. Before my mind can wander more to what Emily and Mackenzie might have or not done yesterday on Emily's bed, she pulls me out of my thoughts

"Do you have plans for today?" If you want I can show you a little around since Mackenzie won't be waking any time soon and I also don't think that Hanna, Spencer and Aria will ."

"Yes, I would love that" I tell Emily feeling my heart warm up a little, because consciously or not Emily wants to hang out with me.

"Okay Let's go then" she says to smiling at me and extending her hand towards me so she can help me get up. Once I'm up we excited the coffee shop.

After a while of walking down the streets and making small talk, we arrive at a park and sit on one the benches.

"Are you going to stay here or will you return to Rosewood for holidays?" I ask Emily, anxious for her answer, wanting it to be the last one.

To my disappointment she says

"I was actually planning to stay here with Mackenzie to spend quality time with her and maybe take a trip, please don'tremind the girls they were enough pissed off with me when I told them"

"Oh that's good!" I say with fake excitement. "And don't worry I won't"

"Thanks Ali, don't get me wrong I am happy that the girls came to see me, I really missed them and I am glad that you are also here, you're asweet girl I like you I think we will be good friends" says Emily placing her hand on my knee

My heart starts beating faster and all I do is let out a smile.

Later Emily apologizes to me saying she has to go back and check on Mackenzie but that we should hang out another time. I agree, and proceed to make my way back to the hotel.

When I got to the hotel room I find one exalted Hanna circling back and forth, when she notices my presence she shouts

"Ali! Where the hell were you? Spencer and Aria went out looking for you, thinking something was wrong with you!"

"Jeez Hanna, don't get your panties in a twist" I say jokingly

"That it's not funny Ali, now tell me where were you?"

"Agg, I just went to buy something to eat."

"Do it took you 3 hours to find something to eat? "

"No, I actually ran into Emily at the restaurant, and then she invited me to take a walk and talk"

Hanna's eyes widen. "You were with Emily? What did she said to you? What you talked about? What did you guys do?"said Hanna pulling me by the wrist and motioning me to sit beside her on bed. Sometimes Hanna can be such a gossip.

"Okay first calm done Hanna, I think you are hyperventilating. We only talked basic stuff, and then she showed me around and ended at a park. I'm really trying to follow your advice and at least be friends with Em, you were right I need Emily in my life in any way possible" I say and Hanna hugs me.

"I'm happy for you Ali, I know it will be hard for you because this wasn't exactly what you wanted, but I'll be here for you, for both of you." Hanna says as she pulls away from me.

"Thank you Hanna, you've been a really good friend to me, I will never be able to repay you enough for what you are doing for me" I say as my eyes waters a bit

"Okay okay there's no need to get all emotional" Hanna says making a disgust expression.

"Don't be an ass" I said jokingly punching her on the shoulder "

"Hey! that hurt" she whines I ignore her and say

"Go call Spencer and Aria and tell them I'm here"

"Oh shit you are right!" Hanna says grabing her phone and dialing the girls.

With a sigh I lay my back on bed. I really hope I can get close to Em again. But she has changed, I realized that. She isn't anymore the shy girl I left behind when I ran away from Rosewood, but even so, I still can see little pieces of her old personality. Emily was the only thing that kept me holding on all the time I was hiding from A. Seeing her face again, touching her, telling her how much I missed her, show her that it was changing because of her... those things were the ones that made me go through all the shit I was living. Although maybe not all of them I can do now, I still can show Emily the person I became for her, the better person she turned me in, I feel that I owe that to Em.

Emily's Pov

After leaving Ali I went back to the campus straight to my room. It was nice talking to Ali, she is a nice girl. Once I enter my room, I find Mackenzie as I left her. This girl really loves her sleepy time. Quietly I take off my shoes, left my things and the coffee I brought her on the nightstand and get into bed with her. She moves a little and then puts her head on my shoulder, I pass one arm behind her while the other rest with hers above my waist our fingers intertwined. I kiss her on the forehead and she begins to stirs but without moving from my side.

"Good morning baby" she says in a raspy voice I find adorable.

"Good morning to you too" I say pecking her lips. She covers her face with the sheets

"No, no kisses! I have morning breath"

I laugh and take the sheets off of her face. "I don't mind," I tell her while I kiss her again and this time I deepen the kiss, my hand starts to climb up and down her bare back and let the other rest a little below her breasts. I break the kiss and she is still with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. See the effect my kiss has on her is breathtaking and I can't help thinking how much I love her, she might be the one for me. Maybe in ten years from now on we are going to be in this same position but in our own bed in a big house, with the kids still asleep in their room, and if that is the path my life takes I'm more than fine with that.

When I come back from my daydream I find Mackenzie watching me curious.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks putting her head on my shoulder again but still looking at me. And I lay my head on a pillow not breakinng the eye contact and keep my grip on her.

"You, our future together, in a beautiful house with kids running through it all day, waking up every day with you by my side" I say with dreamy voice

She leans and kisses me. "I love you Emily, you have no idea how happy you make me, I never want to be without you" she says. And I might just die right now with how she is looking at me.

"And I love you Kay, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy"

Before either of us can say something else, Mackenzie's phone stars ringing.

"Aff! There goes my perfect morning with my girlfriend"says Mackenzie getting up to answer her phone. While she talks on the phone, my mind goes away again but this time my thoughts are filled with another blonde girl. Ali. I still wonder why Hanna never mentioned anything about her before. I haven't even seen a picture of Hanna with Ali. It seems that she had just appeared from nowhere, though Ali seems to be a nice girl there is something about her that seems odd to me and as much as I want I can't shake off that feeling.

Mackenzie finishes talking on the phone and walk towards bed with an apologetic face.

"What it is?" I ask her

"Babe I know we had plans to spend holidays together but I don't think I can make it. Apparently Sam needs me to go with him to some dance academies during these holidays. Can I go please, pretty please?" she says pouting for me to let her go

"But we were supposed to spend holidays together" I whine "why he always has to -"

"I know I know, why he always has to ask me to go to theses things with him" she cuts me off. "But remember that I need to do this if I ever want to have my own Studio Dance, is the only way to gain some experience and acknowledgment out there" she finishes

"Mmmm... okay! you're lucky that I'm the best girlfriend in the world and Sam is gay or else there wouldn't be no way in hell I would let you go alone with him."

"Oh my God thank you thank you, you are the best!" "You are so jealousy haha I love you!" she says squealing

I laugh at her and asked

"When are you leaving?"

She gives me a sad look and I realize

"You are leaving today, right? she just sadly nods and I ask again "What time?"

"In a couple of hours" she answers me

"Let's not waste time then" I say sealing her lips with mines in a kiss full of passion and need pulling her to bed with me.

Alison's Pov

We are all watching TV after having had lunch, when Hanna phone goes off. But she is too lazy to pick up so she lets it ring, after a couple minutes the phone rings again.

"Hanna for christ sake, answer the damn phone" Spencer groans

"Aggh okay!" Hanna says as she gets up and answer her phone

I haven't heard Hanna's conversation until I hear she says something about Mackenzie. So secretly I pay attention to Hanna's conversation with whoever she's talking on the phone

"Mackenzie left? To where? How long?" she asks

"Oh okay, so you are spending holiday with us?! Don't play with my emotions Fields she says warnly

"Yayyy this is awesome!" she squeales "No, I don't mean awesome cause she's leaving.. you know why I meant" "Hahahaha you are an idiot Fields, see ya tomorrow okay yeah kisses" she ends with a grin.

Saying that I am confused at this point would be a fact. I thought that Emily was going to spend the holidays with her girlfriend on a trip.

"Okay girls I have very good news! "Apparently Mackenzie had to go visit some Dance Academies so Emily is gonna return with us to Rosewood and she will stay the whole holidays with us, so tomorrow we will go to Emily's and help her pack her baggage" says an excited Hanna.

This must be a sign from above. A whole month with Emily -without her girlfriend- in Rosewood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily's Pov**

It has been already a week since I returned to Rosewood and surprisingly I've been having a good time, I thought that I would be moping around because I'm not with Mackenzie but Ali has kept me quite busy. It's amazing how fast we had bonded over this week, I think it's because we are both alone, apparently her parents still haven't returned to Rosewood, while mines are in Texas and Mackenzie should be with Sam at this time in one of the academies they are supposed to be. We have been hanging around with Spencer, Hanna and Aria too but mostly it have been just the two of us. Speaking of the devil... My phone rings, I see the ID caller and is not a surprise that is Ali.

"So, how do you feel about me coming over your place, we'll watch some horror movies, there will be pizza and ice cream". I hear her sweet voice coming through the phone

"Hello to you too Ali, I am just fine thank you for asking" I say messing with her

"Sorry...Good morning Em, hope you are fine. So, what do you say?"she ask again and I just know she is probably pouting. Could this girl be any more cuter?

"Yes Ali, you can come around 6pm. Anyway I have nothing better to do" I tell her as I walk into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Damn Em you do know how to make a girl feel special" she says sarcastic

"Stop been a baby, I don't like clingy Alison" I tease her

"Okay now I'm offended" Ali says jokingly. I just ignore her and say

"See you later Ali"

"Okay see ya Em" she says and we both hang up.

I grab the milk from the fridge and pour some in a bowl with cereal. I sit on the countertop with my bowl when I hear the doorbell, I stand up and go to open the door. When I open the door I am received with Hanna, who practically walks over me and makes her way inside my house.

"Does anyone still knows what is to say hello?" I groan following her to the living room

"Yeah yeah hi Em, now go get dress because we are going shopping!" she says excited

"But I'm still eating breakfast Hanna" I whine hoping she will let me finish with my cereal

But I ave not such luck and she says "I don't care, Team Sparia are each with their respective boyfriends and Caleb is not in town so you will spend time with me, now go change!"

"Argh! Fine! But you are buying me a coffee" I warn making my way towards the stairs to my room.

After I wash up and change, we go out to the mall in my car, but first we make a stop at The Brew for the coffee Hanna owes me. Once we are in the Mall Hanna drags me around all her favorite clothes stores , then we go to have lunch, we get into a near restaurant, after we start eating Hanna ask me

"And what have you been doing these days Em?"

"Honestly not much I just have been spending time with Ali, actually she is coming over tonightto watch some movies" I say taking a sip of my drink, and for a moment Hanna looks at me as if I had growned two heads, but quickly changes her expression

"You have been spending a lot of time together since we came back" she says more as a fact than as a question

"Yeah I suppose " I answer her without giving it much importance and I concentrate on my task of eating

"Mmm, well I think it's good you two are getting along" she says ending her meal

""It is kinda hard not to get along with someone like Ali" I honestly say to Hanna also finishing my meal

"I have one that other people who would think different," Hanna says between teeth but not with malice but rather as if she had remembered something

"Why do you say that? I ask intrigued

" What? Forget it, for no particular reason" she dismiss me, calling the waiter to ask for the check

"Well, I think Ali is sweet, funny, caring, lovable and-"

"You are totally crushing on her!" Hanna cut me off grinning as she places our money on the table.

"You are crazy Hanna. Do I need to remind you about Mackenzie? My beautiful GIRLFRIENDwho I am completely in love with?"I say trying to put some reason on Hanna

"Well it seems that's not stopping you from crushing on Ali" she says as we walk to the parking lot

"Whatever Han just get in the car" I say while I sit in the driver's seat and start the car.

On the way to Hanna's house, we talk about trivial things. I park outside her house she says goodbye and gets out of the car. So I go home. When I arrive I see it's only 3 p.m. and I have still plenty time to kill before Alison arrives, so I prepare the living room for movie night with Ali, when I finish I go to my room, and change into more homely clothes then I take a small nap before Ali comes. After a few hours I wake up by the sound of the doorbell, I get out of bed and fix myself quickly realizing that's probably Ali, I go down the stairs when I open the door Ali greets me and says

"I brought ice cream" she says showing it at me

"Just for that I will let you in" I say and follow her inside the house.

"I'll put the ice cream in the fridge so it doesn't melt" I say taking the ice cream from her hands and going to the kitchen. When I come back I see Ali has already got comfortable on the couch sitting with her legs under her and one blanket on her lap.

"I see that you already have made yourself comfortable" I say smirking

She lets out a giggle and says "Pretty much"

"Are you ready for a marathon of horror movies?" I ask holding my collection of horror movies in front of her

"Of course Emily!" she says cockily while I put one on the blu-ray

"Okay" I say while I'm going to sit on the other couch when she says

"Where are you going?"

"To sit down so I can watch the movie Ali..." I answer her

"You will leave me all by myself? No no no, you can't make me watch a whole horror marathon all by myself on this couch, you have to sit here with me" she says

Now it is my turn to be cocky so I tell her "If I remember correctly, you were the one with the idea of the horror marathon"

She rolls her eyes at me and says "Whatever, you are sitting here with me" and I know that this is not an argument I will win

"Okay okay, but first I'm going to order pizza"

After ordering pizza I sit next to Ali and I play the movie

At the beginning Ali stays on her side hiding under the blanket on the scary scenes, but as more scary scenes came Ali draw near me till our arms were touching. 20 minutes later the delivery guy arrived and I received the pizza and paid the guy. Ali and I continued watching the movie while we eated pizza and drank soda.

A scene of terror took Ali by surprise and she entangled one of her arms with mine making me spill my drink on me in the process

"Omg I'm so sorry I just... it caught me by surprise that scene. Sorry Em I didn't want to make a mess"

"Don't worry Ali is nothing" I say waving off her concern and got up to go to kitchen.

Ali follows me and tells me "Come on give me your shirt to wash it" she says placing herself in front of me.

"No Ali it's okay I'll wash it" I say but she insists and I give in. I slip the shirt out of my body and handed it to Ali

"Wow what happened you there Em?" she says pointing at my chest and I realize that she is refering to my scar from the car accident.

"You mean _this_? I got it two years ago,when I was in a car crash with the girls and some piece of metal went through here" I say touching the scar

"Can I touch it? " she asked me

"Sure" I say. She closes the distance and slide her fingers down my scar. I gulped

"This is the only thing the crash left you with?" she asks me

"No, I spent two months in a coma and I woke up without any memories of my life... but my family and the girls helped me to recover"

"And you never regained memories on your own? Apart from what others told you?"

I say "Not really" and see Alison's fingers are still stroking my scar and I feel a tingle there but then she follows my gaze and immediately removed her hand and a blush creeps on her cheeks.

I clear my throat and say "I better go find something to wear"

"Ye.. yeah... okay... I'm going to wash your shirt" she says stuttering

So I go to my room to put on some clean shirt.

Alison's Pov

Emily goes up to her room and stand in the kitchen like a statue, wondering if she felt it too. "Don't be naive Ali, she has a girlfriend" I scold myself and I go to put Emily's shirt in the washing machine. When I return to the living room, Emily is already sitting on the sofa, texting on her cell phone and out of curiosity I ask her

"Who are you talking to?" while I sit next to her.

"I'm texting to Mackenzie" she says with a smile and I wish I hadn't ask her.

"How is she?" I say trying to hide the twinge of jealousy that settles on my chest.

"She is fine, she just arrived at the hotel with Sam, apparently she had gone out to dinner with some friends, and is going to sleep so she was just wishing me Goodnight" says Em and a smile spreads on her face when she gets another text from Mackenzie.

I roll my eyes and start searching in the collection of Emily another movie to watch. Emily puts her phone on the table in front us and ask me

"Did you find something you like?"

"Umm yes" I say showing her the movie I chose. She gives me a grin and says

"I like your style Ali" while she takes the movie off of my hands and plays it.

After seeing that last movie, I don't think I will be able to sleep alone in my house tonight.

"Emily can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone in my house after having seen that".

She laughs but looks at me tenderly "It's fine Ali, I think I also wouldn't be able to sleep without someone to who hold on to" she says

Emily and I cleaned the small mess we did that in the living room, and then we got up to her room, she lend me clothes for sleeping and after changing I went to lay down on bed next to Emily just like old times . After a while talking about trivial things Emily rolling on her side to see me

"Tell me Ali, it's there some one special in your life?"

My eyes widen in surprise, and I get nervous but I try to keep calm.

"There used to be someone before, but I lost that person" I say rolling on my side to also see her

"I am sorry to hear that" she tells me while she reachs my hand and interlace our fingers. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

'She was my best friend but she was in love with me so I took advantage of that."I say with shame

"_She_? Are you- " Emily starts but I cut her off and I say

"Gay? I don't know... she was the only girl I had ever loved, actually... she was the only person that I've loved, but I used her love for me for my benefit, and made her think that I felt nothing for her and that she was only practice for me, when I left I realized that I returned her feelings, that I also loved her but when i tried to fix it, it was too late because she had already moved on with her life".

"Do you still feel something for her?" Emily asks me cautiously

"She is the love of my life" is all I say

Emily sighs and lay down on bed, face up

"You want to know what I think?" I think that if she really is the love of your life you have to keep fighting for her, prove her how big is your love for her, it doesn't matter if you think she had move on with her life because if you are meant to be together you will be. First love never dies" she says and I can't stop a tear dripping down my cheek, she cleans it and I ask

"What if she doesn't forgives me for what I did to her?" I ask, eager for her answer

"She will forgive you Ali" Em says

"How do you know that?" I ask confuse

"I know because... thought I don't know who you were in the past, I do know who you are now... and you are a great girl Ali, you're beautiful, sweet, funny, intelligent, caring, maybe a little clumsy but cute, and you make other people feel special with just being in your company. I know because if it were _me_ I would never let go someone like you".

For a moment I don't move or say anything, and she still has her hand stroking my cheek. I am afraid that if I make the slightest move I will ruin the moment or worse I will wake up and realize that everything was a dream. I just want to be able to lose myself in the feeling of her hand caressing me, but she removes her hand from my cheek, kiss me on my forehead and says

"Goodnight Ali" and rolls now with her back towards me.

Does she have any idea of the effect she has on me? **_ Emily Fields will be the death of me_****.**

**Thank you all for your support I'm glad to know you like this fic. Feel free to leave reviews and suggestions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's Pov**

I wake up because of the sunlight dodging my curtain hitting me right in the face. I don't want to open my eyes and having to get out of bed, I wan to keep sleeping all day. Wait... There´s someone hugging me by the waist and had their head on my shoulder. With this noticed I open one of my eyes to see who is my cuddle budie. Ali. Oh right! Yesterday she stayed to sleep over, although this was not our original position when we layed in bed sure Ali must had passed to my side of the bed when we were sleeping, um I wouldn't figured that Ali was a snugglier. I let the moment last a little more because to be honest I've been missing snuggling with Mackenzie on the bed, and I know it's kinda wrong to compare my girlfriend wiht Ali when I am in this position with one of them, but can't you blame me? After all I'm only human.

Ali begins to move in her dream and she press herself more against my body, burying her face in my neck, and oh it feels so good, and almost lose it when she starts to hum against the sensitive part of my neck, her hot breath tickling me. Fuck. I have to stop this, this is wrong I can't do this to Mackenzie. So I gather all my will power and pull myself from Ali, rising slowly from the bed to not to disturb her sleep.

I spread water on my face and recharge on the sink, watching myself in the mirror. What are you doing? You're losing control Emily. You only know her since a week ago and you are falling for her? No no, I only thinking about this because Hanna said it yesterday.

"Em? Emily?" I hear Ali's voice and I quickly finish washing me and go to the room again. Ali is still in bed with the cutest sleepy face I have ever seen in my life.

"Good morning Ali, slept well?" I asked while I sit on bed again but this time in one of the corners.

"To be honest, this is the first time I sleep so freaking good in months" she says leaving from between sheets and God! Was Ali using those short shorts when she went to sleep yesterday? My eyes start to roam her legs but when I realize what I'm doing I remove my gaze immediately.

"Does it had something to do with the fact that you used me as your personal pillow and cuddle budie?" I say trying to sound casual and I have to stifle a laugh when I see how her cheeks turn in a dark shade of red.

"Oh please tell me that I didn't embarrassed myself like that... I'm sorry Em I didn't meant to invade your personal space or bother you while you slept" she says ashamed

"Don't bother Ali, actually I enjoyed it. All this week I had missed waking up in a bear hug"I say laughing

"Thank you" she says and when she sees my frown I clarify "for yesterday, for what you said to me when I told you about my first love, it made feel better"

"Don't sweat it, that's what friends are for right?" I say hugging her briefly.

"Yes" she says and I can't avoid listening her dissapointed tone. I prefer to ignore it and say

"Come let's see what productive things we are gonna do today"

_1 week later_

**Alison's Pov**

These last two weeks have been the best of my life, I have spent nearly all my free time with Emily and she and I have got closer. Our relationship is almost the same as we had before I left, except for kisses of course. Emily is with Mackenzie and I respect that. But still that doesn't mean I can't spend the longest time possible with her, so when Hanna called me today to let me know that they would be going to a club outside Rosewood at night and that yes Emily would also go I vigorously agreed to go with them.

After what seemed hours, days and weeks finally it's 7 o'clock meaning that the girls should be arriving here any minute from now. Just on cue I hear the horn of Spencer's car I grabbed my things and exit the house quickly. I'm wearing a black dress with purple designs on the bottom, dress that adjust just in the right spots of my body. I have to say I am looking hot. I confirm my assumption when I see the look that the girls give me when I approach the car.

"Whoa Ali who are you trying to impress? Spencer says from the driver's seat.

"Nobody, I dressed for myself tonight" I answer her while climbing on the back seat with Emily and Hanna. Aria's next to Spencer.

"That will not prevent other people to appreciate your costume choice at the club" says Hanna.

"Yes Ali, you will have more than one behind you. I think that we will have set up a watch so none of those perverts try to take you with them."

I just laugh at my friends remarks, I can't help but notice that Emily is unusually quiet. Hanna, Spencer and Aria continue to talk about trivial stuff for the rest of the way to the club while I glance on the sly at Emily who stared through the window all the ride, lost in her thought. I wish I could know what she's thinking. Sure she is thinking of her girlfriend. This sucks... Emilyhaven't even watched me since I got in the car. I would be upset with her for ignoring me if it weren't for how sexy she looks on those tight jeans, and that shirt that fits _too_ well her torso along with that leather jacket that gives her a rough appearance. Emily is killing me.

We arrived at the club, and once inside Aria, Hanna and me seek a quiet place to sit while Spencer and Emily go to find us drinks. After several shots of tequila, others of vodka and a couple of beers, I can say that I am slightly drunk, that is the only reason I'm bearing the idiot in front of me, who is telling me he is the owner of a beautiful apartment with a large swimming pool where we can take a dip, as he passes one of his perverted hands through my waist and far too down for my taste.

"Hey, I have to leave" I say to him trying to get out of his embrace but he holds me tighter.

"But if we just are meeting each other, plus I really want to see you swimming in my pool," he says dragging the words out of his mouth but giving me what I imagine he believes it is a seductive look. _Grose_

"I'm not interested" I say but he pressed me more against him and his full of alcohol breath fills my nose making me almost throw up.

"Don't play hard to get girl, you know you want to" he insists

When I'm going to make it clear to this douche-bag that I have no intention to be close to him or his damn pool for that matter, a strong voice emerges from over my shoulder

"Hey asshole! She said she is not interested" I see that the voice is coming from Emily, who stumbles when she gets closer to us, I can tell she is a little tipsy herself.

"Who are you? I'm sorry.. but this is between me and blondie. Now if you want to join us in the pool of my apartment later you are more than welcome, blondie and I will spend a good time in that pool". He says running one of his filthy fingers through my cheek. Damn alcohol, I blame you for this situation I find myself in.

"Ok that's it!" says Emily before connecting her fist with the perverted's jaw, making him release me in the process and take two step backwards.

"Bitch! You will pay for this"he says throwing himself on top of Emily but before he can take a hold on Emily two security guards seized him by both arms.

"What is happening here?" says one of them

"This perv was trying to take advantage of my friend" says Emily "and when defended her he tried to punch me"

"Okay big boy you're going out, and I don't want to see your ugly face around here anymore" said one of the guards to the perverted as they carried him out.

I turned to see Emily at my side.

"Thank you for saving me from that brute" I say to Emily

"It's okay" she says "though the asshole has a strong jaw, fuck" she whimpers holding the hand with which she punched him, which is pretty swollen right now.

"Em! your hand, we have to put ice on it" I say taking her hand, but she takes it away from my grip screaming in pain

"Ouch Ali! Rough to much? "she says complaining

"I'm sorry... but if you want it to stop hurting we must put ice on it, now"

"Okay, then let's go look for the others and leave this place, anyways it was kinda of getting boring"

Once we found the others and told them what happened we left the club and got in Spencer's car returning to Rosewood.

" I can't believe Emily hit a man twice her size and I wasn't there to watch it!" whines Hanna

"An event unique in its kind and you my friend missed it, shame on you" says Emily teasing Hanna

"Oh yes?" Here, let me take a look of your hand"says Hanna and tightens crudely Emily's hand who lets out a yelp of pain

"Hanna!" I say scolding Hanna

"What? She started it!"she says defending herlsef

"Okay we are here," says Spence parking outside of Emily's house "Ali you will stay with Emily to take care of her right?"

"Pff I don't need a babysitter" says Emily getting out of the car

"I'll take care of her guys , thank you for bringing us, I spent a good night girls, see you later"

"Don't worry girls, Ali will keep an eye close on Emily... like _really_ close," says Hanna with double meaning, and I shot a threatening look to Hanna before closing the car and follow Emily inside her house.

When we are in Emily's room, she drops herself on her bed and I approach her with a bag of ice to get it on her hand.

"Take, this will help you to get down the swelling" I say giving her the bag of ice.

"Thank you" she says gently placing the bag on top of her swollen hand

"Would you like me to help you to change or can you do it on your own?" I ask her walking to her wardrobe to find some comy clothes for her and for me.

"I don't need your help I can do it on my own" she says trying to remove the jacket, but after a few minutes fighting in vain against the jacket she leaves out a huff "Okay, I might need a little help"

I laugh and I approach to help her break free of the jacket once I take it off of her, I slide out her shirt and jeans, maybe a little more slowly than I should, my fingers touching her bare skin while doing so. She shudders under my touch, and I have to concentrate on not to kiss her right now and make her mine right here as well. I finish changing her into sleepwear and I proceed to do the same for me. Once we are lying in bed, we are both on our sides facing each other, Emily looks me in the eyes

"I felt really angry when I saw the way that perv looked and touched you at the Club" said Emily and I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach along with her statement.

"Why? I ask her and I know that it is a stupid question but I want to hear the reason from her lips.

"Because... because he looked at you as if you were a piece of meat, another girl he could fuck, and you are much more than that Ali, and just to think what he wanted to do with you makes my insides burn with rage" Emily says and after a few moments of looking me in the eyes she begins to lean in and my heartbeat increases greatly, and I close my eyes waiting for the feeling of her lips against mine, but instead I feel her lips against my forehead and she whispers "I love you Ali. Good night" she says pressing her forehead against mine.

When I open the eyes I see her face millimeters from mine, but instead of closing the distance to join our lips, I also close my eyes and whisper to her "I love you too Emily" and let myself fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi you guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day, because I couldn't update these past few days here is another chapter as a reward for your waiting and support. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading what you guys think about the story. Enjoy! **

**Hanna's Pov**

"No Spencer, I can't today because I already asked Emily to come help me to get rid of some old boxes I have in my room" I tell Spencer through the phone. Doesn't she sleep? Who thinks calling so early? I see my nightstand clock - 9:15 am. Um.. well maybe not so early, but Spencer knows how much I appreciate my sleepy time especially on holidays.

"Are you going to put Emily to do all the dirty work, don't you?" says Spencer and it is not a question, she knows very well that that is exactly what will happen.

I let out a grin "And that's why you're one of my best friends Spencie" I say mocking her.

"I pity Emily" she says laughing, "anyway I have to run and do some errants for my parents and then I'll spend time with Aria if she doesn't dishes me for Ezra"

"Aww is Spencer jealous of Ezra because he steals her Aria time?" I tease her

"Bye Hanna" she says and hangs up. The nerves this girl has!

As Spencer already ruined my sleepy time and Emily is probably already on her way here, I stand up from bed and I go to take a shower, change and low to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When I'm finishing the dishes I hear that someone comes through the door

"You should really lock your door Hanna, you never know what crazy person is out there sneaking around" says Emily walking up to where I am

"Don't be ridiculous, the only crazy person around here it's righ in front of me," I tell her and she pushes me slightly in my arm

"Hey I bruise easily! " I say "You arrived just in time, I just finished breakfast"

"Great. I thought I would come here and would have to drag you out of bed"

"Well you know how I love my bed."

"Yes I know. So... what are we going to do?"

"Come, I'll show you" I say going up the stairs to my room. I open the door of my room and let Emily see inside

"What's up with all those boxes Hanna?" asked Emily trying to make her way between the boxes

"They are just old stuff that I need to get rid off and you my dear will help me to carry them down stairs" I tell her winking

"I knew there was something more from you "_wanting_" to spend time with me " Emily says

"Don't try to fool me Fields, you know you wanted to come to see me" I tell her smirking

"Sure Hanna, now tell me where do you want me to put this boxes"

"Just leave them downstairs, Caleb will come looking for them later, meanwhile I will continue looking if there are stuff here I want to put in one of those boxes" I say pretending to look for more things in my closet although we both know that it is only a farce to do nothing.

"If you say so Han" Emily says as she grabs one of the boxes.

After a few minutes we had almost finished, or should I say Emily had almost finished carrying the boxes downstairs. She was holding the last box while I was reading a magazine in my bed.

"Shit!" shouts Emily. And when I remove my eyes from the magazine and fixate my gaze on her I see that box that Emily had on her hands is opened below and the entire contents of the box is watered on the floor. A few pictures, papers, notebooks of high school, among other things.

I raise from my bed quickly looking for a tape to paste the box and put back in the things. When I approached Emily with tape in hand, I see that she already had gathered all things and is watching some pictures.

"Aww Hanna you look so cute in this one!" she says squealing. "Why would you throw it away?"

"Because I look like a ball! So that's going to Caleb's shelter"I say snapping away the photo of her hands, but she keeps watching the other photos.

"Emily come on, let's finish putting things in here" I say putting a few things in the box, but when I do not receive any response from Emily I lift my eyes and I see that Emily's eyes are glued to a photoframe and the expression on her face is inexplicable. It is a mixture of confusion along with something else I can't put my finger on.

"Emily are you okay? What is it?"I say concerned and when she looks back at me I see her watery eyes and I worry even more.

"Emily - I start to say again but she cut me abruptly.

"What is THIS Hanna?" she says and toss at me the photoframe she had. When I see the picture I almost die. It is a photo of Spencer, Aria, Emily, Alison, and me, from the summer before Ali disappeared. _Shit shit shit! What do I do? How do I explain this to Emily? This wasn't supposed to happen!_ I'm losing my head, but before I can continue going crazy Emily pulls me out of my thoughts

"Tell me what is that Hanna! Why do you have a picture of us with Ali, if we didn't even know her at the time!" Emily screams at me again .

"Emily..." I... you don't understand-"

"Then start fucking explain it to me!" Emily screams and I can clearly see the situation is slipping away from my hands. I wish I wasn't the one who had to explain this to Emily, or at least that I didn't have to do it alone, she is going to hate me.

"We knew Alison, you knew her-"I begin to explain but again she interrupts me."

"What?! But I don't remember having met Ali before two weeks ago, much less when we had 13" Emily is thoughtful for a few moments and I open my mouth to speak, but before anything leave my mouth she continues

"You... after I lost my memory you guys didn't told me about her..." Emily sees the guilty look on my face "on purpose... why?"

"There are a lot of things that led us to do what we did Emily. But mainly we didn't talk to you about her because we... we thought Ali was dead, there was no point in making you remember her just to make you suffer again her loss. And the other stuff we kept fro-"

"Other stuff? What the fuck? What else did you kept from me?" Emily interrupts me and I'm beginning to believe this conversation will be mostly Emily screaming at me and cutting me off when I try to talk.

"We just hide certain things from you in order to protect you Emily, you have to trust me." I say trying to grab her hand, but she immediatelysnatches it out of my reach.

"Trust you? Are you fucking kidding me? I TRUSTED YOU HANNA! IN ALL OF YOU! But you lied and hide things from me, THINGS that now you don't even have the courage to tell me! You are asking me to trust in you when you left me live a lie for two years? Who does that?!" Emily tells me with a broken voice and I can't help the knot forming in my throat.

"Emily... please.." I don't know what else to say to her because I know there is no excuse for what we did.

"Tell me something Hanna, if I hadn't found this" she says taking the photoframe of my hands again "Would you ever told me the truth, or you would just had let me live upon this lie for the rest of my life?"

Once again I don't know what to say. Because she is right. If she hadn't found the photo, I wouldn't ever told her the truth.

"I can't believe this!" Emily says and runs off of the room and quickly down the stairs.

I follow her to the edge of the stairs "Emily wait!"

She stops and turns to look at me one last time and I can see the expression of betrayal and hurt in her face.

"You were supposed to be my friend Hanna, I can't believe you did that to me... Stay away from me, I mean it, I don't want to have _anything_ to do with you, with none of you guys." with that said Emily leaves my house slamming the door.

"FUCK!" I cry and run to search for my cell phone in my room, once I have it I call Ali. After a couple tones, she answers.

"Hi Hanna"

"Ali you have to come immediately to my house, Emily knows"

**From this chapter on, things are gonna get messy for Emily and she will have to realize what it's what she really wants and who she can trust. Leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm in writing mood and also I have been wanting to write this chapter for so long I couldn't help doing it. Thanks again for all your support.**

**Emily's Pov**

As fast as I got out of Hanna's house I sprinted toward my car, and drove the hell out of there. I feel numb. None of this seems real. I can't believe that all the people I trusted with my life have been lying to me all this time. I don't know what to think, Hanna said that they did this to protect me, pff yeah right. Why Ali didn't say anything to me? If she had told me I had probably thought she was crazy but still. Why everyone believed she was dead? What forced her to go from Rosewood? And most important yet, why did she returned? What Ali and I really were? Because I'm not buying that bullshit that we were friends. This is so mess up. I feel as if _they_ had taken my life away from me. What am I going to do? What should I do? These are the thoughts running through my head all the way to my house. When I finally reach my house I stay a moment in the car taking in everything that happened. It is then when I see the photoframe, I hadn't noticed that I had brought it with me until this moment. So I stared at the photo hoping something would click in my head and let me remember everything but nothing happens. All I can see is our happy faces. There is no sense trying to remember something, knowing it won't happen. So I got out of the car and walk to the porch of my house and for my surprise Mackenzie is there waiting for me.

"Mackenzie!" I say running to hug her. Once I have her in my arms I ask "what are you doing here?"

"Sam and I visited all the academies before time, so I borrow his car from him to come here and give you a surprise. SURPRISE!" she says happily. I hadn't even realized Sam's car was parked in my parking lot.

We're still hugging, and I let out a sigh through her hair.

"I'm so happy you're here..." my voice breaks a little

She pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes with concern "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just... I missed you so much" I raise a hand to her face to caress her cheek and give her a sweet kiss. Kissing her feels good, it feels real. For a moment I almost forgot all the shit that I'm going through, almost.

I don't know if I should tell Mackenzie what I found out today. I really don't want to keep this from her but thinking about it.. I really don't know anything apart from the fact that I used to know Ali. So I decide better not to tell Mackenzie at least until I found out the whole truth.

Mackenzie and I step into my house and I helped her with her luggage. She says that Sam will come later to get his car and meanwhile she will take a shower to refresh and I'm more than welcomed to join in, and after that we'll spend the rest of the day together. I really missed her, I'm happy she decided to come because I really need someone now, someone I love, who can makes me feel complete again.

Just when I'm about to climb the stairs I heard someone knocks on the door. _Must be Sam_ I think. But when I open the door I see Ali.

"Alison what are you doing here?" I say and it gets out a little harsher that I intended to

"I'm so sorry Emily, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Please forgive me," her tone is desperate.

"Alison, this isn't really a good time, I can't deal with this now," I try to close the door but she stops me by putting her foot between the door and the doorframe

"Please Emily, I only want to talk to you a few minutes, let me explain it to you" she says with supplicants eyes

"Fine, let's talk" I grabbed her kindly by the arm and pulled her with me away from the front door. I don't want Mackenzie to hear our conversation.

"Look Emily I know how you feel and I know that right now nothing makes sense but-"

"What were we Alison?" I suddenly say. I couldn't stop myself from asking that, because that is the question that has been hanging around my head since I left Hanna's house.

"What?" she says obviously surprised

"You heard what I said"

"We were best friends along with the girls" she says avoiding looking at me in the eyes

"You are lying Ali! I know we were more than that because if we weren't they all -I say refering to the girls and my parents- hadn't been so afraid to tell me about your supposed death. So stop lying to me and tell me the fucking truth for once!" I know I am being a little hard on Alison but I'm tired of people thinking that they can lie to me in the face.

"Fine! We were more than best friends, you were.._ no_, you are my first love! You are the best friend who fell in love with me and I played with your feelings as if they were my a psycho called A began to harass me, he tried to kill me so I ran away from Rosewood and faked to be dead for five years" she tells me exalted

I am Alison's first love? The one she told me about a week ago at my house. A psycho tried to kill her? And then she had to fake her own death?. This is worse than I thought. It looks like something out of a Stephen King's book. It is so bizarre.

"Emily..." says Ali taking my hand and I realize that I had been lost in thoughts.

I looked at her as she caress lovingly the palm of my hand, and I started to feel a tingle there.

"Em... do you remember what you told me that night at your house, when I told you I was afraid the person I loved would never forgive me?"

Of course I remember it. I told her that person had to forgive her because if it were me I would do it. And I meant it, but _now_ I don't know what to think, because in fact that person is me but how can I forgive Ali for something I don't remember.

"I do remember what I said. But Ali.. I don't remember us" I say with guilt and I remove my hand from hers. She looks as if she is going to cry and it hurts me to see her like this but there is nothing I can do.

"It's okay, I understand" she says and looks at the floor. After a few seconds she looks at me again with determination "but now that you know the truth there is nothing stoping me from doing the only thing that I have longed to do for five years"

Just like that Ali pulls me closer by my neck and brings together our lips in a fierce kiss, first I am paralyzed but I soon start to kiss her back with the same fierceness she kisses me.

You know how the flow of molten rock beneath the surface of the earth it's far too deep to feel the heat of it, but it moves inexorably, changing the very foundations of the world with its advance? Well kissing Ali feels like that. Before kissing her I seriously thought that I had no feelings for Ali but in the moment she pressed her lips against mine I felt it, all this love that I didn't know I had for her burning my insides, changing the foundations of _my_ world. Kissing Ali feels natural, as if it were something that I've been doing my whole life, and though no memory magically comes to my head while kissing her, it feels familiar almost like home. I am so consumed by the kiss with Ali that I'm not aware of my surroundings anymore, so when Mackenzie opens the front door of my house I don't realize it until I hear her voice

"What the fuck!" she screams and Ali and I pull away in a second.

"Mackenzie I can explain... is not what you think" I say trying to get closer to her, but she slaps me and shouts

"Fuck you Emily, I'm getting out of here" and she runs full speed to Sam's car, I shouted her name but she ignores me and speeds out of the parking lot

"Fuck!" I run to my car in order to follow Mackenzie

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... Emily wait!" Ali tries to stop me grabing me by the elbow but I shake off from her grip

"Not now Ali" is the only thing I say to her before I ride my car and follow Mackenzie. I don't know what just happened with Ali, well I do know what happened, Ali kissed me, and made me feel something I had never felt before not even with Mackenzie, but that is the problem I am with Mackenzie now and I simply can't do this to her.

In very short time I managed to reach Mackenzie who's in Sam's car a couple of meters in front of me, I tried to call her cell phone, but she doesn't answer me. Of course. So I start to play my car's horn and blinking the lights of my car to caught her attention which I do within a few minutes but when she realizes it's me she accelerates the car and I do the same thing. I speed up to the maximum my car and managed to drive my car aside from hers, I low down the window of the co-pilot and I start to make signs to her to pull over, but she ignores me, when I see another truck in the lane coming towards me, I slammed on the brakes and rejoin my lane behind Mackenzie. In the distance I see a red light and I know that this is my chance to stop Mackenzie. But instead of slow down she speeds up more and I realize that she intends to pass the red light.

Everything happens in slow motion, just as Mackenzie is crossing the street I look in disbelief as a truck hits her car on her side, leaving the car at tone side of the road.

I get out and run to where Mackenzie is, I see how people start to gather around the car, I walk between the people and start shouting at them to call 911, when I finally got to where Mackenzie is, she is unconscious and covered in blood still inside the car on the driver's seat, I carefully carry her out and place her body on the floor with her back on my lap. See her like this breaks me on the inside and I find myself sobing uncontrollably. I caress her hair gently, my hot tears falling on her face, and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey hey, it's okay, everything will be okay. I'm so sorry Mackenzie, please forgive me I love you. We're going to get out of this I promise you, please just.. don't leave me" I cried

She then opened her mouth to say something but instead she let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"Mackenzie?" I shake her but she doesn't responds "No no no no, don't this to me, please wake up Mackenzie. MACKENZIE! Oh god..." I start to sob hysterically "Please... please baby wake up, don't leave me. Come back to me! " I plead her but she is still there with her eyes closed, laying lifeless on my lap.

It is over, she is gone. She is dead just like that my life is shattered into pieces.

**So... please tell me what do you guys reacted while reading this chapter and how do you think Emily will or should deal with Mackenzie's death**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thank you for your sweet reviews I'm glad to know you like where I'm heading with this story. I have to say that though I was excited to write the previous chapter it also hurt putting Em under so much suffering, but it was for the best. Follow, Favorite, Review! Enjoy! :)**

**Alison's Pov**

After Emily left me to follow to Mackenzie, I went as fast as I could to Hanna's place, Aria and Spencer were already there with Hanna, the three discussing what had happened with Emily. I told them what just had happened at Emily's, how I told her of our past, what happened with A, and how after she tell me she didn't remember us, I kissed her and she kissed me back, but Mackenzie saw us and left, and Emily followed her. The girls were frightened and also was I. I had worsened all and there was now less chance of Emily forgiving us all. But it wasn't until later in the night that we knew how bad was the situation.

Around 8 o'clock, Sam a friend of Emily and Mackenzie called Hanna. When I saw the expression on Hanna's face I knew that it wasn't nothing good what they were talking about, but I couldn't even imagined it. When Hanna hung up the phone, she approached us to gave us the bad news. Mackenzie had had a car accident, and she didn't make it. When I heard that, I felt as if I had been hit in the guts. If Emily didn't hated me before I was sure now she did. My heart ached only thinking how Emily was at that time. Spencer, Aria, and I wanted to go see Emily and how she was, but Hanna told us that it wasn't a good time, Sam was apparently with Emily at home waiting for Sabrina Emily's roommate, and Emily had made it clear that she didn't want to see any of us.

It's been a week since then, Hanna, Spencer and Aria went to Mackenzie's memorial service and although Emily barely talked to them at least she didn't throw them from the memorial. Hanna told me that two days after the memorial of Mackenzie, she went to visit Emily. They talked and Emily said that she forgave her and the girl for lying to her. Perhaps if Emily forgave the girls, she could also forgive me. I longed to go to her house and see her beautiful face, but I'm afraid of what she might tell me.

While I drive by Rosewood I think how much longer should I wait to go see Emily. Drops of water begin to hit against the windshield. Great. Rain. Just what I needed to drown myself more in my misery. I park an wait for the rain to stop, then I see a familiar figure trying to open the door of her car but failing miserably. I get off my car and approach to her, under the rain, to see if indeed it is her.

"Em? Emily is that you ?" when I say her name she turns to see who called her but as soon as she sees that it's me, she struggles more to open her door and leave.

I got closer to her and see the reason of Emily's struggling. A half bottle of whisky, and another full in a bag. Her keys slips out of her hand and she lets out a curse.

"Emily you can't drive like this" I say picking up the keys from the street

"What are you doing here Alison?" she says and opens her hand for me to drops the key, but I don't.

"I can't let you drive in this state Em, you're drunk and it's raining. Let me take you home"

"No thanks I'd rather walk" she says and starts to walk away from me.

"Fine then I will walk with you" and I quickly walk by her side

"Alison I dont want to be near you! Don't you get it?"

_That hurt_. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened" I say and she looks at me with resentment in her eyes.

"You are sorry? " Do you really think that is going to fix this, Alison?" she says to me in a foreing voice

I look down. "I know it doesn't fix anything but I am really sorry for what happened with you Em and with Mackenzie"

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Emily shouts at me and frightens me.

"She is dead because of you! Because you couldn't move forward with your life and let me live happy with mine! Why did you have to come back Ali? Why?"

I was dead silence, and that made her more angry.

"Tell me why!" she yells and pushes me by my shoulders and I step back, she might be drunk but she's still strong.

"Because I love you Emily and I can't imagine a life without you," I say honestly. By now we are both soaked from the rain.

"I honestly don't care... You destroyed my life."

A knot forms in my throat and I can barely talk "Don't say that Em, please"

"You're a hurricane Alison. Can't you see? You destroy everything you touch. I could never love you" she says and starts to walk away from me again.

"Emily please!" I beg but she ignores me, after a couple of steps she turns back

"Just get over me Alison and stay the hell out of my life!"

I stayed there watching her walk away from me. Tears running freely down my cheeks, mingling with raindrops. I think I always knew... that it wouldn't be me leaving her but rather it would be Emily who would leave me, stil knowing it doesn't make it hurt less.

**Emily's Pov**

I wake up at the start of the stairs. _Ugh!_ My whole body hurts and the headache is killing me. I get up and climb the stairs to the bathroom, when I see myself in the mirror just I can recognize me. My hair is all messed up, I have bags under my eyes, all my makeup is watered, I'm more skinny than before and paler. But my appearance is nothing compared to how I feel. I don't feel the same without Mackenzie. I have been having nightmares about the accident, en every one of them Mackenzie tells me she hates me and that everything was my fault. I miss her so much, I don't know if I can continue my life without her. I start to cry again. I'm so tired of crying. But it is the only thing I know to do these days.

After I get a bath and change, I go down to the kitchen to find something for the headache. But I almost have a heart attack when I see Hanna with her arms crossed waiting for me. I can tell she is annoyed but I have no idea why.

"Hanna! You scared the shit out of me" I tell her and pass across her right and into the kitchen to find the freaking Advil

"What did you said to Alison?" I hear her voice from behind me.

"What are you talking about Hanna, you know that I haven't spoken with her" I say drinking water to pass the pill.

"Apparently you did yesterday." she says

"What? I don't know Hanna. I was kinda of drunk yesterday, I don't remember seeing her at all... can we please not talk about _her_?" I really don't want to talk about Alison. All these days I have forbidden myself from even thinking about _her_.

"She went last night to my house made, she was a wreck. She was crying and mumbling about you hating her and that Mackenzie's death was her fault, that she never had to return. I spent all night trying to calm her down."

I try to hide my concern and say "Maybe it's for the best"

"Emily how can you say that? Don't you love her?"

I turn my head towards Hanna and look at her with indignation "How can you ask me that Hanna. How can I love Alison when she is the reason Mackenzie's dead. I was all Mackenzie had left and thanks to Alison I let failed her" I say trying to stop the sobs that wanted to escape my mouth

"Emily.." says Hanna with pity trying to hug me but I don't let her

"I don't need your pity Hanna" I furiously blink away the tears

"I'm not pitying you Emily. But you should know it's not your fault or Alison's what happened with Mackenzie. It was an accident. And I honestly don't think Mackenzie would have liked you to blame yourself or anyone else for her death. She wanted you to be happy"Hanna says placing her right hand on my shoulder and this time I don't push her away

"How can I be happy without her Han?"

"Mackenzie loved you with her life, Em. She wanted you to be happy no matter what. Even without her. Even if it was another person who gave you that happiness"

"I don't know"

"Do you love her? Alison?" Hanna ask me and I stay quiet for a few seconds meditating my answer

"I can't answer you_ that_"

Hanna looks at me sympathetically "It's okay I'm not going to pressure you to tell me. But really... you should talk to Alison, she doesn't deserve to live with that weight on her shoulders Em".

"I know"

After talking with Hanna I knew I should solve things with Alison, let her know that I don't hate her and I don't blame her for Mackenzie's death. Yesterday I wasn't able to do so, because I spent the day with Spencer, Aria and Hanna. They have been caring for me, I'm still a little hurt because they lied to me, but I decided to forgive them. That past they decided to hide from me have already destroyed almost completely my life and I don't want it to continue, maybe the girls were just trying to protect me for my own good after all.

As I planned I came to Alison's to talk to her. I'm nervous wreck by the time I'm going to knock the door and I hesitate, so I take a deep breath to fulfill the courage necessary and knock the door. When I knock she does not answer but I know she's here because her car is in the parking lot.

I knock the door again and hear movement inside, then I see a shadow behind the door

"Ali I know you're against the door, I just want to talk to you" I say and I listen as her breath hitch but she still doesn't open the door. I sigh and low myself to the floor and sit with my back against the door

"I'm sorry Ali, for blaming you for the death of Mackenzie. I know it wasn't your fault, I just... I was drunk and hurt. Forgive me for the horrible things I said, you didn't deserve them."

She doesn't answer me, but I know she's against the door just like me because I can hear slight sobbing through the door

"I know that you love me Ali, and I am grateful to God for someone as wonderful as you loves me. But I can't love you Alison. I'm sorry, maybe in another life, in other circumstances I would love you with all my strength no matter what, I would fight for you Ali, love you and kiss away all your tears... I wish I could do that but I can't because all my love has been used up, I'm too broken Ali and I don't know how to love again."

I hope awhile there sitting, thinking about my next words. But there isn't more I can say.

"Goodbye Alison" _I love you_ a voice says in my head. I get up and slowly walk away from her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry I hadn't update earlier I was busy with work. Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews :)**

**Alison's Pov**

"So how have you been Ali?" Aria asks me.

I am at The Brew with Hanna, Spencer and Aria we decided yesterday to meet here today afternoon, so here we are. I'm sitting next to Spencer across from Aria and Hanna.

"Well jeez I don't know Ar, I came back from the dead to win back my first love but it turns out that she didn't remember me plus she already had a girlfriend, then I manage to got closer to her again but she discovered that everyone around her was lying to her, one thing led to another and the next thing I know is that I kissed her and her current girlfriend saw us and ran away, resulting in her death and Emily blaming me for that but miraculously Em forgave me and went to my house to apologize and let me know that she doesn't hate me but of course before she left she told me that she doesn't love me and probably never will, so I don't know I think I'm pretty fucking great! Don't you think?" I snap at Aria.

Spencer gives an unapproving glance and my face fell when I realize my mistake.

"I'm sorry Ar, I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologize "It's just that... It has been a couple of rough days and talking about Emily makes me..." I trail off

"It's fine Ali, I get it I touched a nerve" and understanding Aria says.

"Have you tried talking to her since then?" Spencer asks

"_No_. She broke my heart Spence" Spencer opens her mouth to say something but Hanna beats her to it and says

"You broke hers first Ali, and I'm not judging you for what you did in the past, I mean yeah I used to judge you and kinda of hate you but now-" Hanna stops herself from rambling and continues "the point is, Emily has been through a lot these past few days and she is probably just confused, I think that she has had enough time to think and so had you. You should just go and talk to her Ali."

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides there is no point in trying to talk with Emily again"

"Why is that?" Spencer asks me

"Well, actually there is something that I have to tell you girls and this seems to be the best time. **I'm leaving town**" I say .

I'm tempted to close my eyes to somehow protect myself from the reaction of the girls

"WHAT?!" they say in unison

"You are leaving? But you've just returned?" Spencer says and I can tell she is hurt like Hanna and Aria are too

"I'm sorry girls, but with all that has happened, I need time to think and be alone"

"And you can't do that here?" Hanna asks me with her squeaky voice

I give her a '_really?_' look and she lets out huff

"When are you going?" asks Spencer

"Tomorrow night" I answer

"So soon?" asks Spencer again

I just nod with my head

"Okay and when do you return?" Spencer asks me again

How do I tell them that I'm not coming back?

"Um... I... soon?" I say as a question

"Omg... You are not coming back, aren't you?" Spencer says already knowing the truth

I want to defend myself but I know there is no sense in doing so, besides my guilty look gives me away

"I can't believe it! This is so typical of you Ali. You see a problem and you run away from it, no giving a shit about what or who you leave behind" says Hanna with resentment

"You don't know how this is Hanna! You don't know what is to see the love of your life move forward with her life without you again and again. Have to see her and know that she doesn't love you anymore or ever will. Have to being in this place so full of memories joyful and painful at the same time. And I am sorry if wanting to escape from all this again makes me a selfish bitch, but it's the way I am, I can't help it, this is my way of protecting myself" I say hoping the girls can understand me and let me go

When I make eye contact with the girls again, I see that the three are giving me a sympathetic look and I can't stand it because I hate that kind of look is almost the same as a pity look.

"Don't look at me like that" I say upset

"Like what?" Aria asks me

"As if you pity me"

"We don't pity you Alison" Spencer says

"We understand how you feel now and why you want to go, it's just... we are going to miss you, we just got you back and now you are leaving again" Aria tells me almost crying

"Oh you guys, you know that I will try to visit you and we'll talk every day, nothing will change I promise. I just really need to do this"

"Group hug?" says Hanna

"Group hug!" we all say and stand up from our chairs to hug

"I love you girls" I say embracing them

"We love you too Ali" says Aria

"Yeah we do love you, you crazy bitch" says Hanna

"You do know how to ruin a sentimental moment don't you?" Spencer says to Hanna

"Oh shut up" Hanna jokingly answers

After a while I say goodbye to the girls and start walking towards the exit of The Brew but soon someone stops me holding me by my arm, I turn and see Hanna

"Hey, what it is?" I ask

"Are you going you to tell Emily? That you are leaving..."she asks me, and I have to concentrate in keeping a straight face and not give myself away to Hanna

"Yes of course" I say trying to sound as casual as possible

She looks at me with suspicion and I don't know if she can tell that I am lying. But if she does she says nothing, she gives me a half-smile and a hug of farewell.

This is it. After tomorrow I will begin a new life away from Rosewood. Away from the girls. Away from _Emily_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily's Pov**

Last night I had a dream I haven't been able to get out of my head.

Ali and I were in a library and she was reading a book laughing because the characters names sounded funny to her, I sat down there to see her as she laughed, her smile seemed the most beautifultiful I had ever seen in my life. She asked me if she could read me something, I just nodded I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. My heart started beating faster, perhaps this was her secret way to tell me that she loved me. So I gather up corauge and gave her a light kiss on the lips. A hope-filled kiss. When I leaned away, she looked me in the eyes and smiled at me, that beautiful smile that she kept especially for me. I haven't told the girls about my dream, not even Hanna. I don't know why I keep referring to it like a dream. I know what it really was. A memory. It scares me to know what else I will be able to will all be happy memories with Alison like this one? Or-

"EMILYYYYYYYY!" I got pull out of my thoughts by Hanna

"Huh? What?" I say to her focusing my attetion on the road again.

"You were pretty lost in your thoughts back there. What were you thinking about?" Hanna asks me by her curious nature

"Nothing special, just stuff" I say trying to avoid the issue

"Ummm.. is that stuff related to a certain small blonde, blue eyes, cute and pretty but obviously not prettier than me," says Hanna and I can't help but laugh with her nonsense

"How did you know?"

"Remember that I had known you almost my entire life plus I've seen that shine in your eyes and always is related to Alison. Have you talked to her?"

'No I haven't. No since I went to her house" I say

"_Oh_" is the answer Hanna gives me back

I turn to her and I see her frown "what do you mean _Oh_?"

"Eyes on the road!" she says

"Tell me what you're hiding Hanna" I insist

"Well... I talked to her yesterday, and she said to me and the others, she is leaving from Rosewood"

I suddenly press the brakes and the car abruptly stops

"Hey! are you crazy? another car could had hit us!" Hanna complains. I start the car again and park aside

"Ali is leaving Rosewood? When? "I say, now putting my full attention on Hanna

"She leaves tonight, Spencer, Aria, and I'll go later to her house to say goodbye" Hanna answers

"_Oh_... and when she will come back?"

"She didn't say when" Hanna says avoiding looking at me so I know she is lying

"She is not coming back right?" I already knowing the answer to that

"No" still cames the answer from Hanna.

Why it hurts so much knowing that Ali will leave? _You already know the answer to that Em_ tells me that voice in my head that hasn't stopped bothering me this whole week. The same voice I heard it say I love you to Ali.

I told Hanna I had a few things to do and that I'd had to leave her in her House and that I would talk to her later, then I left her and went to Ali's

I am in front of Ali's house. I knock her door and I hope that she will open, a minute after she opens the door, I notice she's surprised to see me here

"Emily! what brings you here?" she says and lets me come inside her house

"It is truth?" I ask straight to the point

"What?" she asks clearly confused by my poor choice of words

"It is true that you're leaving town and you're not planning to come back again?"

"Emily... I... Yes it's true" she finally admits

"Why didn't you tell me? Where you planning to leave without saying goodbye" I tell her feeling hurt

"It's complicated Em, I mean we are not even in talk terms and I didn't think it would bother you so much" she says faking indifference

"Well you were wrong, it does bothers me. I don't want you to leave" I say

"Is good then that this doesn't depend on you" she says annoyed

_She is still mad at me_

"You are hurt... for what I said to you. Look Ali I already told you I'm sorry I didn't meant to say all those things to you, I don't know how many things I can apologize"

"I never asked you to! I know in the past I was horrible with you Em and maybe at some level I did deserved what you told me. There's no need to apologize, I already forgave you"

"Then _stay_" I beg her

"I can't. There's too many memories here, too many things that reminds me everyday I could have had you, we could be happy right now somewhere else starting a new life, but I lost that chance, and it pains me to know I am the reason why we can't be together. That's why I need to go away and try to move on from you"

"I'm not ready to let you go Ali" I wrap my arms around her neck and pull myself closer to her until my lips touch hers.

And it was as if my body came back to life, with the molten rock moving inexorably, running all the limbs of my body. I'm kissing Ali as if my life depends on it, and it feels like that, because I need to show Ali I feel something for her or I will lose her forever. I pull away her and I both panting, I'm still with my arms around her neck

"Emily"-

"No," I cut her off "Don't say anything. I'm not ready yet" I look her in the eyes to see if she understands what I mean, and I find understanding in her eyes so I step back

"Ali I understand that you need time to think so I'll not prevent you from taking it, and if when you've thought about all that has happened you realize it's too painful for you to come back, then don't do it, I won't blame you if you don't. But really I hope you come back Ali, because I deeply care for you and I don't think I can be myself again without you"

"Okay" she says nodding her head with crystal eyes

"Bye Ali" I tell her and then give her a hug that lasts a couple of seconds more than usual. I really don't want to let her go but I know that she also deserves to take a break from all this. I pull away from Ali and I immediately get out of her house.

This could be the last time I see Ali but I really hope that it's not.

**Thanks again for all your support and taking the time to leave reviews, follow and favorite. Let me know what you think of this chap and I what do you think Ali will do? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily's Pov**

The alarm goes off indicating that it's already 5: 30 am and I have to wake up to run as I have made a routine for these past few months.

I get up and start to dress into sports clothes and soon I am out of home, running through the forest.

I'm running by one of my daily walks when I hear some groans, I reduce the speed of my steps, and try to pay attention to where the noise is coming from. I advance following the groans until I start to see a silhouette. A girl of brown hair on the ground a few metres ahead of me, helding her left ankle in her hands while she complains of pain. She is with her back towards me and I approach her slowly

"Hey are you okay?" I ask stepping in her view

She jumps slightly and lets out a yelp "Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, what happened to you?" I say and I bend down to get a better view of her ankle

" Ah? This? It's just me being clumsy as always. I stumbled across a rock and I hurt my ankle"

I can see that her ankle is starting to swell and take a reddish color.

"Can you stand up?" I ask her and extend my hand to help her get up

She tries to stand up, but when she place her left foot on the floor she lets out a whimper of pain so I grab her by both arms to hold her weight. Now she's standing, I see that she is a little higher than me, her eyes are grey and she has a few freckles decorating her cheeks, I must admit she is beautiful.

"It hurts too much, I don't know if I can walk all the way to my house," she says looking down to her ankle.

"Lucky you I am here to help you, You would have been a great appetizer for the animals of the forest" I tell her joking and she looks at me with big eyes and scare

I let out a laugh "I'm joking" I say and she immediately softens her face and also laughs with me

"Very funny, so... Could you help me to get to my house, please?" she asks with flushed cheeks. How cute

"Yeah sure, let's get out of here" I place her left arm around my neck and pass my right arm around her waist to hold her while we walk

"Thanks! Wait, you are not one of those serial killers that pick their victims on the forest are you?"

I look at her amazed "Don't I look normal enough to you, to be a serial killer?"

"Most serial killers appears to be normal people until someone finds a lot of dead bodies buried in the backyard of their houses" she says eyeing me suspiciously

"Fair enough. Well I am not a serial killer, and if it comforts you, all you will find in my backyard will be a pool I haven't used for years"

"I guess I will have to trust you for now" she says

We soon left the forest and the girl gives me the address to reach her home, surprisingly she only lives a few blocks from my house. Once inside of her house I help her sit on one of the chairs in her living room.

"Where is your kitchen?" I ask

"At the end of the hall to the right" she says

I'm go to the kitchen to look for a bag of ice for her ankle. When I open the fridge it amazes me to see that she doesn't have many things in, in the freezer is just a package of frozen peas, _well this will have to do_, so I took it and go back to living room.

"Take this, it was the only thing I found which could serve, put it in your ankle it will help to lower the swelling and ease the pain." I say handing her the bag of frozen peas

"Thank you... ermm... I don't even know your name"she tells me.

"Oh! I'm Emily. Emily Fields"

"A pleasure to know you Emily, I am Summer Holmes" she says extending her hand to shake mine

"Nice to meet you Summer" I shake back her hand and smile at her. "So... "I couldn't help noticing that your refrigerator was pretty empty, in fact your house doesn't seem to be very habited? Did you recently move in here?" I ask Summer taking a look around, apart for a couple of chairs and a small table with a vase room seating, the place is empty and I'm sure the rest of the house is under the same conditions

"Hum.. you are perceptive, I like you already. I moved in here this week. This used to be my grandparents's house, I actually lived here with them for a time after my parents died, but my grandparents and I... well let's just say that we didn't get along, so awhile then they sent me to boarding school, once I got out of there I didn't want to return here, so I decided to stay with some friends and try to explore the world. A year ago my grandmother die and my grandfather died a few months later. I didn't attended to any of their funerals. I didn't even know that they had die until some lawyer called me telling me that this house and the other properties and money from my grandparents were mine since I am their only granddaughter, so here I am. With a big house all for myself, without a family to share it..."she stays silent a moment and I can't help but feel sorry for her, this girl here is completely alone, not family, not friends, nobody. She clears her throat "Anyway, I don't know where _that_ came from, I certainly don't want to bore you with the story of this pathetic life of mine. I don't even know you that well"

"It is not pathetic, it is real. I think if I told you my story you wouldn't feel that your life is so pathetic" I say trying to cheer her up

She looks at me looking for a signal on my face that I'm playing her, but soon she realizes that I'm serious.

"Well then I'd love to hear your story Emily, I could really use some company" she says smiling warmly

"Me too"

When I finally arrive home, I'm welcome by a frantic Hanna, and when she see me, she hits me in the head with her hand

"Where the fuck were you? I looked everywhere for you, I was sick worry for you!" Hanna shouts at me

"Hanna calm down! Jeez what got stuck in your ass? I was in my morning run" I tell her calmly, climbing the stairs to my room

"Morning run my ass! It's 12 noon Emily" says Hanna from behind me

"_Oh_ well I guess I didn't realized how late it was. I was helping Summer" I say without giving it much importance, looking for clean clothes to go shower

"And who the hell is Summer?" Hanna asks me and sits on my bed

"A girl I met today while I was running, she hurted her ankle so I helped her to get home, and then we talk awhile, time must had fly because I didn't realize it was so late when I left her house"

"Uhm, interesting. Is she pretty? Will you see her again?" Hanna asks. This girl really can be such a gossip

"Actually yes, I invited her to eat lunch with me this week. And yes you could say she is pretty"

"Are you going to go out on a date with her? I'm glad for you Em!"says Hanna excited

"It's not a date Hanna. The girl is alone here in Rosewood, I'm just trying to be friendly, besides she's probably straight"

"All I'm saying is you're alone. She is alone. Be alone together! Come on Em you need to move on, you don't know if Ali-"

"I don't want to talk about that Hanna" I inmediately cut her off. "I'm going to take a shower" I say and go to the bathroom.

While I'm showering, my thoughts drift to Alison. It's been almost three months since she left town. I haven't had news of her. I mean haven't even tried to contact her, I told her that I would give her space. I know the girls talk to Alison frequently but I haven't gathered the courage to ask them about Ali. Aria and Spencer returned to the University. I decided to take a break from college. I'm not ready to return there with so many memories of Mackenzie in there. Hanna... that girl is a saint, when she knew that I would stay in Rosewood she made arrangements necessary to defer her studies so she will be able to stay with me. At first I refused her to stay because I didn't wanted her to delayed her sudies because of me, but at the bottom I was grateful for that loving gesture of her so in the end I agreed she staying. As for me, I've tried to keep myself occupied, I have made a routine of running every day to clear my mind and I managed to recover my old job in The Brew. I'm still waiting for Ali to return. I just want her back. During these three months, I have had time to reflect on all that has happened. I have gradually overcome the death of Mackenzie and I have accepted that I am in love with Alison. I can't say exactly when that happen. It just did. Perhaps I never stopped loving her. Maybe those feelings were there overshadowed by lost memories, waiting for something to revive them. Now they are here stronger that ever, and Ali isn't here anymore so I'm not able to show her how much I love her. I won't hold it against her if she decides to not come back. But I'm still hoping she will return and we will be able to be together.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and what do you think about Summer. Will she be trouble for Em and Ali or is she harmless? Don't forget favorite, follow and review :) **

**Ps: I promise Ali will be in next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Emily's Pov**

My heart is hammering against my chest. These last nights I have continue having dreams with Ali. Recovering small pieces of memories. Last night I finally had a dream I can confirm if it really happened or it was just a product of my imagination. I push myself deeper into the forest, I know I'm not far away from Ali's house.

Soon I visualize what I'm looking for. The Kissing Rock. That's how Ali named it in my dream. I let out a shaky breath._ Then it's truth_. _All these dreams have been memories. Events that actually occurred in the past_. I go to the rock and sit. Being here makes me feel somehow closer to Ali. As if somehow she was here with me. I lean forward to see the initials painted with red spray framed inside a heart _EF + AD _and trace them with my fingers.

The sun is starting to come out. My shift at The Brew will start soon, if I'm going to do this I have to do it now. Taking a deep breath, I get my phone from my pocket and dial the number of Ali. _Yesterday when Hanna was at my house I managed to sneak around and steal Ali's number from Hanna's phone. I have tried to call her but I chicken down just when I'm about to do it. Somehow the dreams that I've had with Ali made me ache for her more. I miss seeing her, touching her, listen to her... And if I can't do any of the first two things, at least I can still hear her_. After three beeps, she answers

"Hello?" she says with a raspy voice

I freeze as soon as hear her voice. My breath gets caught in my throat and I stay silent

"Hello? "Who is this?" she says more awake this time

_I want to talk to her, asked her to come back, tell her I miss her, tell her something, anything_. But instead I stay silent again, my shaky breath is the only thing that is heard through the phone. _What if she discovers that it's me calling and she gets mad? After all I did promise to leave her alone if she didn't want to return_. I freak out and hang up. As soon as I end the call, strangled sobs escape from my mouth. It's half an hour later that I calm down and proceed to go home and change for work.

I can't concentrate on my shift. My thoughts keep drifting off to Alison._ AGH! I'm such and idiot, I should have spoken to her_. I hear the door bell ringing, indicating a new customer, when I run my eyes towards the entrance I see a familiar face.

"Hey Em" says a cheerily Summer

"Hi Summer" I say as a greeting "how have you been? How is your ankle?"

She looks down moving her ankle showing me her good condition. "Pretty well actually, all thanks to you Dr Fields" she says jokingly

A smile breaks into my face. "I didn't do anything, I just gave you a bag of frozen peas"

"Well _yeah_ but you also saved me from becoming an appetizer for the animals of the forest plus you didn't include me in your serial killer list of victims"

"Are you still thinking that? I'll have to reconsider putting you on my secret list of dead people that are buried in my back yard"

She feigns shock and says "I thought that we were friends"

We both laugh by our nonsense.

"So really, what brought you here?"

"Can't I come to say hello to my personal savior?" she says and I give her a knowingly look

"Fine you win!" she whines "I began to feel alone in my house and since you're the only person I know in Rosewood I came to see you. Besides remember you told me that we would have lunch together this week? I'm still kinda of waiting for my invitation."

_Shit!_ With Ali stuck in my head every five seconds I had completely forgotten that I had promised Summer to grab lunch with her this week.

"And you forgot..." she says dissapointment evident in her face

"No! Of course not! Well.. maybe a little. It's just that I've had many things to deal with lately, and it just escaped from my mind" I say a little embarrassed

"It's okay don't worry, is not like it's mandatory, you don't have to do it"

"No, but I want to. Actually it would be nice talk to someone. Today I can't though, but on Friday I will be free we can meet in the afternoon and plan something. I will pass by your place" I say enthusiastic

"Fantastic. Friday it is! Bye Em" says an excited Summer walking towards the exit before she trips over a chair and fall face down.

"_Shit_" I hiss "are you okay?" I ask her leaning over the counter

Summer immediately rises from the ground and stretch her clothes.

"I'm fine I'm okay! Perfect! See you Friday Em!"she says before leaving hastily.

I laugh to myself and begin to fill the coffee machine.

Soon it's closing time. Taking advantage that there are no customers inside, I go and flip the sign from open to closed.

I'm finishing cleaning the tables when I hear ring behind me the door bell.

"Sorry we already closed" I say without bothering to turn around

"I know. I was actually waiting for you to close the place" I hear a familiar voice say and for the second time in a day I froze.

I force myself to turn around, and when I do I see those deep blue eyes that have been haunting my dreams.

"Ali? Am I dreaming?" I ask without leaving my initial shock

"No Emily, you're not dreaming. I really am here" she says

I let out a laugh of happiness and I run to hold her in a big hug. I bury my face in her neck and breath her sweet scent of vanilla. I missed this.

"I was beginning to believe that I wouldn't see you again" I say with my face still buried in her neck, my warm breath tickling against her soft skin and I can feel her shivering.

She steps away from me "I'm so sorry, I know I should came back sooner, please forgive me" she says

"Sssh it's fine, you're here now that's all that matters" I say taking her face between my hands and she closes her eyes at the contact but after a moment she takes her faceout of my hands

"I have to tell you something" she says with so much gravity that it actually scares me. _Did something happen? Is she going to tell me that she doesn't love me anymore?_ "I want to apologize to you Em, for everything I did to you."

"Ali don't. You don't need to apologize anymore"

"But I do. I never got the chance to properly explain myself to you and I want to do it. I _need_ to do it. You may not remember our past Em but I do. And I want you to hear this" She takes a deep breath "I loved you since I first saw you but I didn't allowed myself to truly feel it until one day that we were in the library and you kissed me. In that moment I knew that you would be my ruin and my savior at the same time. I pushed you away from me because I had a reputation to maintain. I was always thinking ahead taking decisions out of fear, fear of losing what I mistakenly thought was the most important thing in my life. And I regret doing that, you don't know how sorry I am but what I regret the most is leaving you behind with you thinking that I was dead and I didn't want you back. For a longtime I fantasized with the moment I would see you again and I played a thousand ways to fix it all in my head. So when I truly had another chance to have you in my life I took it, regardless of the consequences. And I was just getting used to have you around again when suddenly I lost you one more time and the pain was unbearable, it hurt me so much that I couldn't stand it so I runaway again, even knowing that there were a tiny possibility of you loving me back. These three months without you were a living hell, my heart ached for you everyday, I wanted to come back so many times but the fear that you'd changed your mind paralyzed me. I've been paralyzed by fear my entire life and I'm tired of being it. So I had reach a conclusion. I don't care what life has planned for me. I could die tomorrow or in twenty years and I wouldn't mind as long as I expent every single minute with you for the rest of my life. Because you... If it weren't for _you_ Emily, I wouldn't know what love is, what loyalty is, I wouldn't know how better person I can be, but most importantly I wouldn't know what is to be loved. It is all for you Emily. Every good thing in my life has been thanks to you. And if you had a change of heart and now you don't love me it doesn't matter-" she stars saying with a stangled voice but I cut her off

"No Ali. I was a fool myself too. Finding me again was your choice, be friends was my choice, but falling in love with you Ali _that_ was beyond my control. And it scared me. I've never been so scared of anything in my life, so I tried to ignore it and I tried to deny what I felt for you, but I can't keep doing that, because you Ali, you are undeniable and I love you" as soon as I finish talking I lean towards Ali slowly giving her time to step back if she wants to, but instead she also leans forward her lips finding mine.

The kiss starts slow and soft, almost fearful. I am afraid of waking up and I realize that this is just another dream and Ali hasn't returned. But the strong and yet soft way Ali holds me reminds me that this is real, and all my surroundings becomes hazy and I want to run, laugh, cry and scream because but this here, me _kissing_ Ali, this is real and I've never felt more alive in my whole life. This particular thought makes me realize that Alison is that person. That one person I will pray to God every day I can continue kissing for the rest of my life. So I kiss her with so much force that we both end up breathless. She slowly separates from me and opens her eyes, now shades darker.

"Does that mean you will give us a chance?" she asks me

"It's only you Ali. I know in my heart you are the only one for me, so yes, I will give you, _us_ a chance. I want to be with you."

She smiles with a twinkle in her eyes and kisses me again. This could easily be the happiest day of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Friday-**

**Alison's Pov**

These last a couple of days since I returned had been amazing Emily and I have been better than ever. Emily even offered me to stay in her house since there's no one at my place yet and she is also alone in hers, so here I am. I think she wants to speed more time together as a wayto make it up for the lost time and I am not planning to complain. In fact I have quickly get used to wake by her side, I have secretly turned into a hobby looking at Emily while she's sleeping. She looks so peaceful and oh so beautifil with her hair spilled all over across the pillow. I take a string of her hair and delicately place it behind her ear and keep looking at her for a while. I finally give her a slight kiss on the cheek and go downstairs, I wanna take advantage that Emily won't go to her morning run today and I will surprise her with breakfast in bed.

I'm wrapped up in my own world humming along with the radio while I flip over a pancake when I feel delicate hands grabing my hips, my body goes rigid but soon I feel a pair of lips pressed to the back of my neck and immediately my body relaxes again.

"It smells delicious" Emily whispers in my ear and leaves mouth-open kisses along my neck, sucking deliciously with her tongue on a sensitive spot in my neck making me release a moan "and it tastes even better" she says. I can't take it anymore so I turn to face her still in her arms and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Mornin' beautiful. I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed" I say looking at her lovingly and peck her lips

"Mmm... are you trying to buy me with food DiLaurentis?"she says mockingly

"It depends... Is it working?" I say playing along

"It may be... but I know better ways you could totally got me" she says closing the nearly non-existent distance between our bodies and lips at the same time. She hold me by the waist harder and pushes me against the counter until I'm force to hop onto it, while she kisses me hungrily, exploring my mouth with her tongue. Soon her hands are along the sides of my body and she releases my lips to start leaving wet kisses down my jaw to my neck. My hands are tangled in her hair, I'm on cloud nine my whole body feels like is burning and small moans are coming out from my mouth. That is the effect Emily has on me. Soon Emily's right hand is underneath my shirt, touching and exploring my burning skin but when she lowers her hand to the waitsband of my shorts, I stop her hand from going further, she raises her gaze to pair it with mine

"I'm sorry. I don- I'm not ready for that with you yet" I say releasing her hand

Hurt crosses her eyes but she quickly blinks it away, she caresses my cheek with her hand

"It's okay Ali. I like just being here with you like this kissing you, it doesn't have to be anything else. I don't want anything else than you don't want too"

I am touched by her words. Nobody ever has treated me as sweetly as her. A warm fluttering feeling settles in my heart. I am definitely very lucky to have Emily. "I like being like this with you too" I say and lean forward to kiss her passionately, letting her know that the fact that I want to wait doesn't mean we can keep making out. But to my disappointment the doorbell stars ringing incessantly. Emily reluctantly separates from me to go see who is in the door though it's probably just Hanna. I return my attention to the pancake now roasted still on the hob.

"Whoa! What happened to the pancake? I didn't know you were such a bad cook Ali " Hanna says stepping into the kitchen with Emily behind her

"_That_ was Emily's fault she distracted me" I say defending my cooking skills

Emily looks at me surprise that I blamed her, I just shrug and smile mischievously

"I definitely don't want to know what was Em doing to you that got you distracted from almost burning the house" Hanna says sitting on a chair

"Oh please, you wish you could know what I do to Ali that makes her go crazy" says Emily and winks at Hanna

"Ew!" whines Hanna playfully and I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato right now

"Anyway I will go change into more decent clothes" says Emily before giving me a quick peck and running to her room

"Seriously next time let me know if you need more time alone, I don't want to come here and find you two doing it on the freaking table" Hanna says with a grimace on her face

I just laugh "It's not even like that, we haven't- umh.. you know we haven't gotten to _that_ yet" I say almost shyly

Hanna snorts "Pff as if you expect me to believe you two had been sleeping together in her bed since you came back and haven't done anything else than sleep"

I roll my eyes and ignore Hanna focusing on my task of cooking the pancakes.

"Omg I actually can't believe it! You really haven't had sex yet?" Hanna says out loud

"Could you keep your voice low? I don't want Emily hearing us talking about our non-existent sex life" I snap at her

Hanna turns back in her chair and launches a sneak peek to the stairs. There is no sign of Emily.

"Sorry" says Hanna "But seriously I thought you would already be... you know doing it"

I place the already cooked pancakes and let my body collapse on the chair infront of Hanna

"It's just I feel like.. I don't wanna rush things you know? What if I have sex with her and everythings goes downhill after that? I can't risk losing Emily, I don't think I would be able to go trought that again... Am I paranoic for feeling like this?" I ask worried that, that might be a possibility

"No, God no Ali, you're not being paranoic if anything this it's just another proof of how much you love Emily. When you really love someone you want to take things slow in hope of them lasting forever you know what I mean?"

I smile sincerely at Hanna "I think I do. Thanks Han. You have been a really good friend to me even if I don't deserve it."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, you've changed a lot Ali and after all you are my bestfriend and it's also Emily. I just want you two to be happy, and I know you are when you are together. Just take care of her that's the only thing I will ask you"

I agree nodding and almost on cue Emily enters the kitchen

"This look amazing" says Emily watching the pancakes mountain placed at the center of the table. Just when Emily is going to put a bite of her pancake in her mouth her phone starts ringing and she takes it out of her pocket to answer

"Well if it isn't Miss Perfect!" says Emily laughing and Hanna joins "How are you deary?" Emily keeps talking with whoever that's on the phone. Miss Perfect? Deary? Am I missing something here? I raise my eyebrow at Hanna and she bluntly ignores me. _The nerves this girl have! Unbelievable_ "Yeah that totally works for me see you!" Emily says and hangs up. She starts eating as if nothing happened

"So... who was that?" I ask trying my best to sound casual

"That was Summer, Emily's date from today" Hanna says before Emily can, making her choke on her food

"Hanna! I can explain myself thank you very much" she scolds Hanna "That was Summer a friend, I met her a few days before you came back, she is really nice and she is alone here so I kinda felt bad for her and invited her to eat lunch with me today" Emily says

"You barely know her and you already call her Miss Perfect?" I ask feeling jealousy rising inside of me

"It's kinda of a inside joke Ali, she is just a friend really" she says taking my hands above the table "In fact I would like you to meet her today, what do you think?" she says giving me her best puppy eyes look

"Fine" I say. I can't resist those puppy eyes. She squeals and leans over the table to kiss me and once again the kiss starts to get heated

"Okay keep it in your pants you two I'm trying to eat here" Hanna protest so we broke apart and laugh

**Emily's Pov**

I knock Summer's front door and she immediately opens

"Well that was like super fast. Are you ready?" I ask her still standing outside

"Haha yeah I'm almost ready I was just about to finish putting some make-up on, come inside" she say as she grabs my wrist and pull me inside her house. The house doesn't seem as desolated as it did like last time if anything it seems comfy now. I follow Summer to the end of the hallway to her room, she is now watching herself in the mirror giving the finals touch to her makeup.

"So..." I break the silence "Do you remember I told you about Alison right?" I say fidgeting with my fingers

"Yeah of course I remember, what about her?" she ask still facing the mirror

I look at her reflection "You won't believe me but she's back!" I say super excited "And I want you to meet her along with Hanna one of my best friends" she stops her movements and turns to look at me

"Alison is back? _The Alison_? Your Alison? When did she came back?" she asks walking closer to me

"She actually came back the day you stopped by at my work" I say

"I would love to meet her. Are you two like together now?" Summer ask

A blush creeps onto my face and I look down to hide it "Well yeah, we're giving it a shot"

"Good for you Em! I just hope she makes you happy. You know Em you're a really special girl and you deserve someone to makes you feel like that. Someone who understands you and gives you eveything you want" Summer says taking me by my chin

"Thanks Summer that's really sweet of you to say"

She smiles letting out a breath "I'm just voicing what I see" she says taking her hand away from my chin. "So when am I going to meet the girls?" Summer asks me

"Now. They are waiting for us at my place, we should already be going" I say looking at the time on my phone

"Then let's go!"

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and for all your sweet reviews. About this chap I gotta say I just love how Hanna has been such a great friend to Ali and Em. Poor Ali she haven't even met Summer yet and she's already jealous haha. And what was that moment between Emily and Summer? So let me know what you think about this chapter. Follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alison's Pov**

"So you already know Summer?" I ask Hanna

"Not really, I just know what Emily has told me about her" says Hanna without taking her gaze from her phone

We are both in the living room waiting for Emily and Summer. I have tried my best to shake the feeling of jealousy but I can't seem to success

"So Emily told you about her... What did she say about her?" I ask Hanna as I keep changing channels

"Not much, she just told me that Summer is here alone in Rosewood, her grandparents died recently leaving her their belongings so that's why she moved here. She also- Wait...Are you... jealous?"

I snort "Me? Jealous? Come on Hanna don't be ridiculous" I say trying to avoid her gaze at all costs. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hanna no longer concentrated on her phone instead she's now looking at me, almost as if she's examining me. The old Ali loved to have all eyes set above her, but now I hate it and even more when people is trying to know what I 'm feeling. "Would you stop staring at me?" I say without removing my gaze from the TV but Hanna just keeps staring at me. "Okay fine I may be a little bit jealous. But did you see how Emily talked with her? Miss Perfect? Pleaaassee" I say annoyed

Hanna stays silent a moment and then she burts out laughing

I glare at her. "Really Hanna? You are just gonna laugh at me? I take back what I said you're a terrible friend"

"Oh don't be like that Ali I'm just joking.I never thought I would see the great Alison DiLaurentis jealous over a girl she doesn't even know" Hanna says amused "Look, you know Emily she is totally into you and she would never cheat on you, Summer is just friend Ali you got to chilax"

"That's word is so stupid, I don't get it. Why can't people just make up their minds? It's chill or relax not chilax." I say don't wanting to persue the issue of me being jealous

"You just don't get it because only cool people like me" she points herself "understand the meaning of chilaxing"

"Whatever... When are they going to arrive? It has been already two hours since Emily went to pick up Summer"

"Stop being such a jelous whining monster, Emily will arrive any minute-" Just on cue Emily step into living room

"Hey ladys! This is Summer" she says and a tall brunette comes out from behind Emily. Fuck me. She is gorgeous. She could be Alexandra Daddario's lost sister!

"Hi I'm Summer nice to meet you guys" she says in a tiny voice.

"I'm Hanna, Emily told me alot about you and your little misadventure on the Brew" Hanna says laughing

Summer blush immediately and punchs Emily on the shoulder

"Em! OMG! You promised you wouldn't tell a soul!" she whines

"In my defense Hanna wasn't supposed to tell you" Emily says glaring at Hanna. I feel kinda of left out so I try to get their attention by clearing my troath

"You must be Alison the girlfriend, I have heard a lot about you" Summer says to me and I can't help but think her words have a double meaning, but then again it propably is just me being paranoic and jealous

"I hope it was all good things" I say and shake her hand, Summer opens her mouth to say something but Emily beats her to it

"Of course it was good things!" Emily hugs me from my side and plants a kiss on my cheek "Anyway we brought cake from a bakery Summer showed me and it's really good guys, here grab some" Emily gets out from a paper bag a box and opens it. Inside is one cheesecake, one of chocolate, and the last is an apple pie.

Before we realize what is happening Hanna grabs a spoon and attacks the cakes

"Omg! "This is soooo good" Hanna moans "I think I just had food orgasm" she says and we all laugh. Emily, Summer and I are sitting on the big couch, Emily between us and Hanna is sitting on the one that's infront of us.

I take a bite of the chocolate cake and I must say it really is delicious. This must be the best chocolate cake I had eaten in like forever.

I see Summer grab a spoon full of cheesecake and directs it towards Emily's mouth "Em try this one" Emily takes the spoon into her mouth and moans. _Okay Ali calm down, breathe, don't be a jealous freak. It's just a friendly gesture._ I say to myself. I see Emily has a little piece of cake in the corner of her mouth but when I'm about to tell her

"Em you got a little bit here" says Summer and strech her hand towards Emily, cleaning the corner of Emily's mouth with her finger and then she sucks her finger. _OMFG! WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? That's it I'm gonna kill this little bitch_

Hanna seems to read my mind because she inmediately rises from her seat and takes my hand me hand dragging me upstairs with her while she excuse us saying she needs to show me something

"Let go of me Hanna I'm gonna kill her!" I say to her once we are upstairs

Hanna grabs my wrist "Ali don't! Look I know it was weird what Summer just did but-"

"Weird? That wasn't weird, that was fucking inappropiate! And I gonna give a piece of my mind to that little bitch" I release myself from Hanna's hold and walk to the stairs

"You think Emily is gonna like that?" Hanna says and I stop dead in my tracks

"But Hanna! Come on it's obvious she likes Emily and is definitely not in a friendly way and I'm not okay with that"

"It could be that but it also could be just a simple misunderstanding" I know Hanna is trying to calm me down but fuck that I know what I saw. But I also know that if I keep refusing to understand what Hanna says more time she will retain me here with her and I don't want Emily being alone with Summer longer than necessary.

"You're right Hanna maybe it's just a misunderstanding" My voice's softer than before

Hanna narrows her eyes at me and if she doesn't believe she doesn't show it because she let's me go downstairs again.

Summer and Emily are wrapped up in cheerful conversation, I can see how excited Emily is with whatever Summer is telling her. _Ugh!_

I walk towards Emily and I sit in her lap, she surrounds me with her arms and kisses me on the cheek, and I happily wrap my arms around her neck. I'm not intending to brag infront of Summer about how in love Emily and I are but - who am I kidding? I'm definetely bragging and I LOVE IT!

Later Hanna ask pizza and when the delivery boy arrives with our pizza we are able to eat. After we all finish eating I offer to wash the few dishes that are dirty. I'm washing the dishes as I hear someone behind me clear their throat. I turn my head back with my hands in a soapy dish and I see that the sound came from Summer. I fixated my view on the dishes again and roll my eyes, I wipe and dry my hands before turning my full body to where Summer is standing

"Hey.." she starts saying almost shyly.

"What's up?" I really am trying my best to restrain myself from slaping her with a freaking chair right now

"I got the feeling that we started with the wrong foot and I just wanted to thank you for being so cool about Emily and I being friends"

I am shocked. _Was Hanna right and this all was a misunderstanding?_ "Huh? I mean... yeah no problem"

"I know that with everything you went through the last thing you need right now is a new girl getting in the way of you being with Emily" she kinda of sounds arrogant

"With everything I went through?" _what the fuck is she talking about_

"Yeah you know your past with Em and then the Mackenzie thing. Poor girl. Anyway you could say Em pretty much filled me in me with some details of your background"

I am schoked. Again.

"I mean don't get me wrong she just was telling me about her life and you kinda of are part of it. I get it you know, if someone should have trust issues..."

"Trust issues?" I raise my eyebrows at her

"Look all I'm saying is that Emily is a really special girl, I can not imagine how it would feel to lose her, so I understand you fearing that someday she will just left you" Summer answer me shrugging

Misuderstanding my ass. This bitch wanna play? She doesn't even imagine! I give her one of my trademarks Alison DiLaurentis smile "Oh honey I'm not scared, but you should be. Because in Rosewood bitches get buried" I step past her and bump my shoulder against hers before I walk back into the living room. I see Emily and Hanna watching a movie on the Tv. I sit on Emily's lap again and sell my lips with her in a fierce kiss. I explore her mouth with my tongue and she pulls me closer to her.

We broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. "Whoa! "What was that?" she says with her eyes still closed

"Me showing to my beautiful girlfriend how much I love her" I say with my hand on the side of her cheek caressing her soft skin with my thumb

"Then let me show you how much _I_ love you" and just like that she is kissing me again but this time softer. We are lost in our own world until Summer interrupts us

"Umh thanks for having me here girls but I have to go" she says taking her stuff.

Emily gently removes me from her lap and gets up to say goodbye to Summer.

"Let me walk you to the door," she says, and Summer gives her one of her charming smiles. _Ugh_.

"Girls it was a pleasure to meet you, especially you Alison.I was excited to know The Great Alison and I wasn't dissapointed" she says with a sweet voice but I know she is just putting on a show. So I just nod and smile at her.

After a minute Emily steps back into the living room and pulls me up so she can sit down and place me on her lap again. She is so cute. We cuddle until the movie finish, then Hanna says goodbye and goes back to her house, leaving Emily and me completely alone. _Finally_! I mean don't get me wrong I'm not bothered at all with Hanna coming around but with the emotional train today has been for me I was eager to be alone with Emily.

Emily and I are lying down in her bed after a full make-out session that left us exhausted. Emily is facing me but her eyes are closed. I guess I really worn her out. I wish I could sleep already but the Summer thing is bothering me.

I was staring at the ceiling, thinking. What if Summer is right? What would happen if anyway I end up losing Emily or worse yet if she left me? I wouldn't stand it. Emily is my life. Though Emily has changed alot over the years, I still love her with the same force as before. No, I'm lying, I love her more every day. And just thinking of being without her leaves me breathless.

I'm startled by Emily's raspy voice "You are thinking to hard Ali. I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?" I can't help but think how sexy she sounds right now

I turn on my side to face her and see the worried expression on her face "It's nothing got back to sleep"

She props herself on her elbow and stars stroking my hair, I close my eyes at the contact.

"Ali don't lie to me please, just tell me what is bothering you so much"

I grab her hand and put it against my cheek, and then give her a kiss on the palm of her hand. I lean towards her and she takes me in her arms. I place my head on her chest while she surrounds my waist with one arm and with the other she intertwines her fingers with mines.

"I just... I don't know... Agh! I suck at this" I say getting frustrated

I feel her hold tighten around me. "At what?"

"Feelings. Relationships. I had never done this before, and sometimes I found myself wondering what if I ruin everything? I'm scared one day I m gonna lose my shit and you will see the real me and you're just gonna run as far away from me as you can"

"That's never gonna happen, hey look at me" I raise my gaze to her "I'm too in love with you to let you go. I'm gonna tell you something." she pauses as thinking about what she's gonna tell me "I had been having dreams, about us. It's more like memories."

I suddenly find myself eager to know what she has remembered. "What did you remember?"

"Not a lot, it's just little pieces of memories but a few days ago I had one dream about us, about when we were in the lockers room" _Oh no, god no. Is this suppose to make me feel better?_

"Emily- I- I don't- I don't know what to say" I say ashamed

"You don't have to say anything Ali. I have to admit it wasn't the best memory ever but that didn't make me feel less in love with you. Because I know you were just scared and sometimes people do crazy things, hurtful things when they are scared but that doesn't make them bad people it just make them human. You're not perfect Ali, I get it you have a dark past, a dark side but the thing is Ali... I love you and not just the good things about you but also the bad, ugly and nasty things because that is the beauty of true love, you don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not... and I truly love you Alison"

I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. Tears of happiness. Because I don't know how the hell I ended up being so lucky to have this wonderful person to love me.

"I truly love you too Emily" I kiss her tenderly pouring all my love for her into that kiss. When we broke apart she smiles at me and I snuggle closer against her, my head resting on her chest again

"Goodnight my love" My sweet Emily says and kiss the top of my head

"Goodnight babe" is the last thing I say to her before I drop off to sleep

**Hi guys, I just wanted to thank you for your sweet reviews, they always encourage me to keep writing good stuff for you. So leave your reviews on what did you think about this chap. Is Summer's starting to show her true colors or it was really all just a misunderstanding? Also Ali is opening herself to Emily yay! Remember to favorite and follow if you like this story. Bye xx :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**-One Month Later-**

**Emily's Pov**

"Let's take a break here please" Summer tells me slowing down and I do the same. After Summer got completely better of her ankle sprain, she has been keeping company me in my morning runs. She lean against a tree that is close to her trying to catch her breath, she seems exhausted and there's still two miles to get to her house.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired. I had a rough night" she says shaking her head

"Is it because of tomorrow? You know that you can talk to me" Tomorrow is the anniversary of Summer's parents death and although time has passed by I know she still misses them and is hurt about their death.

"Yeah I know. But really, I'm doing fine, this is a regular thing during these dates. I just need to get tomorrow over and I'll be good" she assures me with a half-smile. Summer almost never talks to me about her parents, much less how they died but I can tell that it took a toll on her.

I approach to her and lean against the tree like she is "You know... you don't have to be alone on this. I don't want you to be alone" I reach for her hand and squeeze it. "Why don't you stay over at my house? You might as well get your mind off of things."

She look at our hands and then lift her gaze "What about Ali? Will she be fine with me staying with you guys?"

"I hadn't thought about that... but it will be fine, Ali will be fine with you staying with us and we can also invite Hanna, it will be like a sleepover, we will have movies, food, drinks, everything you want" I say hoping for her to agree

"I don't think that it's good idea Emily, and I really just need to be alone" she takes out her hand from mine and push herself from the tree to start running again, I sigh and follow her.

Summer and I do the rest of the run in silence, all that is heard is the sound of our footsteps on the ground as we move forward. In 30 minutes we reach the front of her house.

She's says goodbye to me and starts walking toward her front door but I grab her gently by her elbow making her turn towards me

"Are you going to be okay?" when the words come out of my mouth I can see a bit of amazement in Summer. Why is she so surprised that I'm concerned about her?

"I will be" she says

I slip my hand from its grasp on her elbow to her hand "I will always be here for you Summer, you are no longer alone, got it?"

She smiles, a genuine smile "Yeah"

"Good. Call me if you need anything, even if it's just to talk." I reach forward and press my lips against her forehead

"I will do" she starts walking towards her house again and I start running to mine.

When I reach the front of my house I am surprise to find a bouquet of gardenias at the door, I walk towards it and kneel down to raise and take it inside. I can't help but smile, these must be from Ali, how sweet of her. I have to say that the gardenias are gorgeous. I don't know why did she decide to surprise me with those beautiful flowers but I am certainly happy that Ali was sweet enough to make a gesture like this one to me.

I put the bouquet on the kitchen table and I see that it have a card on it, I open it and read "_I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary"_.

At that moment I hear someone enter the front door. I am waiting to see Ali cross the kitchen door but instead of seeing Ali I see Hanna with a bag of baggles and three coffees. My eyebrows furrow.

"Where is Ali?" I ask Hanna

"Well hello to you too" says Hanna faking annoyance

"We have been best friends for too long Han, there's no need for greeting, I mean you don't even knock the door anymore you just step inside like this is your house"

Hanna looks at me amused and then shrugs "Yeah you're right, Ali it's upstairs she will be do- Oh my god this flowers are beautiful! How romantic, I didn't know Ali had a soft spot for romanticism" squeals Hanna

"Me neither but they do are beautiful aren't they?" I say looking at the flowers but soon some hands cover my eyes and a voice whispered in my ear

"Who is it?" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Uhmm I don't know.. it could be my sexy, beautiful, smart, caring, loving and sweet girlfriend?" I say while Ali removes her hands from my eyes and I turn around.

"You're damn right I am" she leans forward to kiss me. Almost immediately I take a handful of her shirt and press her flat against me at the same time that I stick my tongue out of my mouth and into hers to deepen the kiss, our tongues battle for control but mines win, I pull away tugging her bottom lip realising it with a pop.

When I open my eyes I see her cheeks are flushed. "Please tell me what did I did to make you kiss me like that and I will do it all over again" she says

I laugh at her silliness "Nothings just being you" I answer her smiling like an idiot "I love you, thanks for the flowers by the way. How did you knew gardenias are my favorite?"

I see her eyebrows furrow "What flowers?"

"These one here silly" Hanna answer for me, reminding us of her presence

I step aside so Ali can see the bouquet of flowers on the table. She approaches it to inspect it "Em even though I'd love be the one that sent you these flowers I didn't"

"What? Then who did?" I ask confused because who else could have sent me these flowers if it wasn't Alison.

"Omg Ali I think you have competition," says Hanna smugly

'What are you talking about Hanna?' Ali asks

"Isn't it obvious? Our sweet Emily here has a secret admirer! It feels like highschool all over again!" says an overexcited Hanna

"Well that kinda of makes sense" I say looking at Ali who seems immersed in thoughts

"Did the bouquet came with a card?" asks Hanna

"Actually it did, here" I give the card to Hanna

"How romantic" says Hanna

"What does it says?" Ali ask walking towards Hanna

"I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary" Hanna reads dreamily

Ali snorts "Oh come on Ali this is by far the sweetest thing I have ever read. I wish Caleb would write something like this for me" says Hanna

"Hey babe you don't have to be jealous this is probably just some ramdon kid that have a crush on me" I say waving it off like it's nothing. Because it really is nothing

"I know but I don't like the idea of some horny teenage boy or girl having fantasies with you"

I laugh "Ali... Who says they are having fantansies with me?"

She gives me an _Are you serious?_ look "Haven't you see yourself in a mirror. You are a goddess"

"I'm on her side on this one Em. You're fucking hot! I mean if anyone could make switch sides it would be you"

Ali looks at Hanna amazed by her fowarness "Thanks Hanna" she says sarcastic

"Anytime sweetheart" says Hanna winking at Ali

"Really you guys I'm flattered but you two are being ridiculous. Like I said this it's probably just a ramdon kid from around here..I don't know, and if they are having fantasies with me I don't care because the only person I want to fantasize with me is you" I say Ali giving a peck on her lips

"Uhmm fine but if this becomes a regular thing I'm gonna haunt down that kid" she says jealousy taking over her and I think it's cute how possesive and protective she can get with me

"You are so cute," I say to Ali brushing my nose with hers

"Ehw mushy squash!" whines Hanna

I roll my eyes at Hanna "Well I would love to spend the day with you too, especially you" I wink at Ali "but my shift starts soon so if you excuse me I'm gonna go shower" I say and run off to go shower. In 20 minutes, I'm ready, I say goodbye to the girls and head to work.

The rest of the day goes calm, the customers come and go in The Brew until it finally reaches the closing time. When I am driving back home my phone goes off and I reach for it without taking my eyes from the road

"Hello?" I hear sniffiling on the other side of the line

"Em - Emily" I hear Summer's voice, she sounds so... broken and I quickly get alert

"Summer? "What happened?"

"Em" her voice breaks and I can hear her crying through the phone "Every - everything is some messed up, I-I I don't have anyone, ever-ybody is death and nobody cares about me, there's not point on keep... living like this" she says through sobs

Suddenly the worry and despair of not knowing what is happening with Summer takes over me "Summer don't talk like that, everything is gonna be fine I promise" I try to reassure her

"I'm the girl nobody knows until she commits suicide. Then suddenly everyone somehow knew her, isn't that twisted?"

"Summer listen to me I'm going to your place right now don't move until I get there okay?" I say but there's no answer on the other side. I pull away the phone from my ear to look at it and see she has hang up on me, I call her back but it goes straight to her voicemail.

"Shit!" I yell smacking the steering wheel and speed up to Summer's house

When I reach her house I get out of the car and run to her front door, I knock but nothing. Giving the circumstance I give a fuck about stepping in without being invited and make my way inside her house

"Summer!" I look around but she's nowhere to be found, I go straight to her room but she is not there. "Summer where are you?" I yell getting worried every second that passes by. What if she did something to herself? Am I too late? But then I see the light turned on her bathroom, I rush into the bathroom and find Summer passed out on the floor clinging to a bottle of vodka with one hand, and a bottle of pills with the other hand. _FUCK_. I kneel down and grab the bottle of pills but it hasn't been open. Thank god. She apparently intended to take pills but probably the large amount of alcohol she drank caused her to vomit everything she had in her stomach and then she fainted. I carry Summer carefully in my arms and took her to her bed, once I lay her down I sit by her side, she looks pale and she is also sweaty. I go to the bathroom to get a wet towel and help her refresh, I also grab clean clothes from her wardrobe. Changing Summer into clean clothes is harder than I thought it would be mostly because she is dead weight but after a few minutes of struggle I manage to get her all change and clean. It doesn't seem Summer will wake up anytime soon so I go to clean up the bathroom and then go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a few painkillers, because God knows that she will need them in the morning. Before reaching Summer's room my phone rings and I see the ID caller ID. Ali

"Hi babe! so I was wondering would you like to have chinese or tailand for dinner" she says.

I let out a sigh "Hi love, I'm sorry I won't be able to go home tonight"

"Why? Is everything okay?" she ask with a worried tone

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm at Summer's , she is not doing okay, she needs my help so I' m going to stay over to look after her okay?" I hate to leave Ali alone in the house but I promised Summer I wouldn't leave her alone

"Yeah I guess it's okay but what happened?"

"I will explain it to you tomorrow babe I have to go, I love you"

"I love you too, bye" she hangs up

I go back to Summer's room, she is still asleep in bed. I put the glass of water and the painkillers on her night stand table and walk to the other side of the bed, I take off my shoes and I lay down on my side. When I lay down Summer begins to move, she realizes that someone else is with her and turns on her side towards me

"Hey" I say in a sweet voice

"Em? What are you doing here?"she says with her eyes unfocused clearly still drunk

"I am here to take care of you. I told you that you are not alone anymore, I am here for you" I say stroking her hair soothingly

"Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you with my problems" she says

I move close to her "No don't worry about that you're not bothering me, you're far from that" I say as sweet as I can

This time she focuses her gaze "What are you being so nice to me? You have barely known me for a month"

"I don't know, I just care about you" I say sincerely

She leans forward and slightly press her lips against mine for a second, my eyes open wide and I stay still until she pulls away and rest her head on my shoulder

"Thank you for taking care of me, I was starting to forget what it feels like to have someone who cares about you" she says with a sleepy voice and I can feel her breathing starts to heaving out. I just put an arm around her and close my eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter. About the kiss.. please don't hate me it's a means to achieve higher purposes ;) I wanna thank you for sticking around, it means alot to me that you guys are liking this story so far. So please let me know what do you think of this chap and also do you think Em should tell Ali about the little kiss between her and Summer? How will Ali react? And what about that secret admirer? Review, favorite and follow :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Emily's Pov**

I am woken up by a vibration coming from my pocket. It must be the alarm. I feel a weight on my shoulder, and something tickling me in the neck. When I open my eyes I see Summer with her hair spread on my shoulder and my chest, right.. I stayed here yesterday to take care of her. She is still sleeping peacefully, I'm sorry to have to wake her up because I know that the hangover she must have is going to be awful, but I have to go see Ali before I go to work. I have to explain her everything that happened yesterday. Including the kiss Summer gave me. Summer was drunk and hurt so I know that the kiss meant nothing to her. I kinda of understand why she did it. But I don't know if Ali will be as understanding as me.

"Summer" I whisper while I run up and down my hand on her arm soothingly, not wanting to startle her.

"Uhmm" she mumbles, without opening her eyes

"Summer wake up" I say gently again

She begins to move and gets up on her elbows to see me "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bounce into your personal space" she apologizes rolling away from me.

I sit on the bed "It's fine, we fell asleep in this position don't you remember?"

"No.. last night it's bit of a blur for me. Ugh the headache is killing me" she says sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stand up and walk to her bedside table, I hand her the water and the painkillers, she takes them from my hand and murmurs a thank you, then I sit by her side "What do you remember?"

Summer put the pills in her mouth and swallow them with the water. "Not much. I remember going out to buy a bottle of vodka in a liquor store and then I returned here. I drank and drank until I felt numb, but after that I started to feel very sad"she says with narrowed eyes as if she is trying to collect more information from her memory of what happened yesterday.

"Then you called me, do you remember that?" I try to make eye contact with her but Summer have her eyes glued to the ground, so I give up and I also look down at the floor.

"No" she barely says above a whisper

I take a deep breath and lift my gaze to watch her again "Well you did. You started to talk about how you didn't want to keep living like this and I feared for you, so I came here as fast as I could. When I finally got here I found you unconscious on the floor of your bathroom with an empty bottle of vodka on one hand and another bottle of pills in the other" she grimaces when I mention the pills "then I helped you get change and put you on the bed and then..." I trailed off

"Then what? What happened? What did I do?"she says now watching me with concern and mortification in her eyes almost like pleading me to say that she didn't do something stupid. I realize I can't tell Summer what she did, because if I do she will be hurt again and I don't want to see her ever again like I saw her last night besides I know that she did it unintentionally. The kiss didn't mean anything for her and neither for me.

"And then I lay down by your side and took you in my arms so you wouldn't feel alone" I lie

She looks at the floor again "Summer I need to know why? Why were you going to take those pills?"

She lets out a shaky breath. "I already told you, I was sad and I wanted the sadness and the pain to go away"

I get up and kneel down in front of her placing my hands on her knees, but she still refuses to look at me "Summer please you have to let me help you. I know that maybe starting over here can be overwhelming for you and I can't even imagine who hard that can be without having your family by your side, but I can be your family now, you just have to let me in. Promise me you'll never try to do something like what you did yesterday. Promise me that when you feel like everything is just too much for you to handle you'll call me"

She hesitates. I take you both of her hands and squeeze them. "Please promise me"

She looks at me with tearful eyes "I promise" she chokes and starts crying heavily. I hug her tight as tears escapes from my eyes too.

"It's okay, it's okay, everything is going to be okay" it hurts me to see her so broken. She clings to me as if her life depends on it and I reciprocate her grip.

After several minutes Summer starts to calm down. I make her coffee and toast and then I leave to go home, not before telling her I will come back later to check on her.

When I arrive the parking lot of my house, I stay in the car thinking how am I going to tell Ali about what happened with Summer. I'm a nervous wreck so I do the only thing that will help me pick up courage. I call Hanna.

"Hi gorgeous" I hear her flirty voice

"I'm in trouble Hanna" I say fear filling my voice

"What happened?" Hanna aks putting all her attention on me

'Something happened yesterday between Summer and me' I lay my head on the steering wheel

"Emily!" she scolds me

"It's not what you think Hanna. Well it kinda it is but it's a long story, to sum it up, Summer was depressed because of her parents death anniversary so she got drunk and I was trying to help her and then she kissed me, but I can't blame her Hanna, after all she wasn't sane, she didn't know what she was doing. But the thing I don't know how to tell Ali without upsetting her."

"Oh Em" Hanna says sympathetic "Ali won't like this"

"Tell me something I don't already know" I say sarcastically

"Hey don't take it on me" Hanna complains

"I'm sorry. What should I tell Ali?"

"Obviously you have to tell her the whole truth. Tell her everything as it happened, she probably will be mad at first, I mean no one likes other girls kissing their girlfriends, but she will forgive you. You're lucky that she has changed. The old Ali would had cut your head off"

"Thanks for the support Hanna, if I wasn't afraid before I am freaking out now"

"Don't be such a pussy you'll do it just fine, go make things right with your girl" Hanna incorauges me

"I will, thanks Han I'll call you later" I say and hang up the phone

I get inside the house and I recognize the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see Ali placing breakfast on the table, when she sees me a smile spreads over her face and immediately she walks in my direction to greet me

"Good morning beautiful, you came just in time breakfast is ready" she puts her arms in my chest, her hands holding my shoulders, I grab her by the waist pressing her body agains mine as she kisses me lightly

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I ask taking advantage of this sweet moment

"Cold without you" she says pouting and I have to resist the urge to kiss it away.

"I'm sorry for that, but I had to help Summer" she puts her face against my chest and I can feel a change in her mood.

Still she asks me "What happened with Summer?"

"Maybe it would be better that we sit down to talk about this" she looks at me confuse, but she doesn't object, once we are sitting I stay silent as I lost my words that's until she breaks the silence.

"Emily you are starting to scare me," she says with a trembling voice

"Yesterday when I was on my way here Summer called me and as soon as I heard her voice I knew something was really wrong with her. Today is the anniversary of the death of her parents and usually she doesn't do it well during these dates, but yesterday when she called me... I was afraid she would threaten her own life so I went as fast as I could to her home. I found her passed out on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka and another one of pills, fortunately she fainted before she could took the pills, I managed to get her into bed with clean clothes, and then I went to get water and some painkillers for her, that was when you called me, when I return to Summer's bedroom she was still asleep in bed so I went to the other side of the bed and lay down. She woke up and we talked for a moment and then - then"

"Then what?" she asks eager to know the truth

"Then she kissed me but it lasted barely a second. Ali you have to understand that it wasn't her fault, I mean I know it wasn't her intention to do that, she didn't even remembered this morning what she had done"

"You stayed with her to sleep after she kissed you?" Ali asks me almost shouting

"What else could I've done Ali? She needed someone" I say trying to make her understand

"Don't you mean she wanted you?" She says with certain viciousness in her voice

"What are you implying?" I ask her not following what she is trying to say

"Are you really that oblivious Emily?" she says exasperated standing up of her chair

I stand up too "Oblivious to what?"

"She has feelings for you! Since you met her she has been taking advantage of any moment she can have alone with you, she behaves all flirty with you. I can see she likes you in the way she touches you, how she speaks to you... Can't you see what is really happening?!"

"That is not true Ali, Summer is just my friend, you know very well that she is alone here, the only person she can count on is me. Yesterday it was- she just made a stupid mistake that will not be repeated, please trust me" I try to approach her but she moves away from me. I have to admit that hurt. "Ali please" I beg her to reason

"I trust you Emily, but I don't trust her. There is something wrong with her and I don't want you to be close to her. So you have to promise me that you will stop seeing her"

I am stunned by the attitude of Alison. How can she even ask me that? "I can't promise you that Ali"

She looks at me now with fury in her eyes "Why can't you Emily? What does she have that it is so hard for you to get away from her? Do you also have feelings for her? It's that?"

"Now you're being ridiculous Ali, you know you are the only one I love. But I can't let Summer deal with this alone"

Ali shakes her head and starts walking away from me. "Where are you going?" I ask following her, she takes her jacket and her cell phone.

"I'm getting out of here. I just-I can't do this right now" she says and I feel a twinge of pain in my chest.

"Ali please don't- don't leave like this" I beg her, but she keeps walking until she's out of the house.

**Alison's Pov**

I had to get out of Emily's house before I could say something that would I regret later. I can't believe Emily is so blind to what Summer is doing to us. How can she not see the way in which Summer is manipulating her? As soon as I reach out my house I run upstairs and throw myself on the bed crying. I feel a pain in my heart as if someone it's stabbing it repeatedly and for a moment is hard to breathe and I have to take deep breaths to be able to calm down but I keep sobbing until I finally doze off.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping but when I wake up it's already dark outside. I see the time on my cell phone it's almost 10 o'clock. I have 11 missed calls from Emily. 2 from Hanna . And one un-read message from Emily. The text is from a few minutes ago "Ali we have to solve things, let's talk about this, please I love you." My heart hurts again. Though I am still upset with Emily I know we have to talk about this and fix it, so I fix myself, grab my stuff and make my way to The Brew so I can walk with Em to her house and we can calmly discuss things there.

When I get to The Brew I see from outside that there are still some customers inside but not too many. Emily is attending one of them and she then goes behind the counter, into the kitchen. I go through the door and approach the counter waiting for Emily to come out of the kitchen.

"So I heard what happen between you and Emily" I hear the voice of Summer behind me and in a matter of seconds she is beside my leaning against the counter

"What are you doing here?" I say almost growling

"What do you think?" she snarks "I came here to see Emily of course"

I turn to see her with angry eyes, and if only looks could kill. "I want you to stay away from Emily, do you understand me?"

She laughs evilly "Here is the thing Alison, I don't want to stay away from Emily. In fact I want to get closer to her. You see, Emily and I.. we just connect, she understands me. People say that there is only one person for you in the world, and I don't know if that is true, but when I'm with Emily it's sure it feels like it."

"I'm going to fucking kill you" I threaten her

"Come on Ali, you know that you and Emily will never work out. She is too good for you. And look! I practically have to do nothing and your relationship is already crumbling down, is only a matter of time for Emily to dump you and run straight to my arms. So why don't you do both of us a favor and just walk away" she says smugly

"I won't let that happen, I'm going to show Emily who you really are" I say wrathful

"And you think she is going to believe you? that sweet and fragile Summer is fucking with your relationship. Please Ali, I thought you were smarter than that, you have _nothing_ against me. Instead you had giving me all the weapons I can use against you, you are making it _so_ easy for me I am almost tempted to thank you" she takes a look at the kitchen door and leans towards me and whisper in my ear "I have to confess kissing Emily, although it was only for a second mmm it felt like heaven and I can't wait to do it again. I wonder how it will feel like to have her naked body under mine, hear her moan my name as I touch her" she says huskily

That is all what it takes to make me snap. I roughly grab her by both shoulders and push her with all my strenght, she falls over some tables knocking them over to the ground along with her, I attack her and put myself in top of her as I start to punch her repeatedly on her face until I feel someone taking me by the arms pulling me away from her.

"Back off! Back off!" shouts the man that is holding while I struggled to free myself form his grip. I recognize the man as Emily's boss, Zack.

Summer's on the ground still, blood gushing from her nose and her lower lip. Suddenly I see Emily rushing over to where Summer is laying on the floor, and the look that Emily gives me makes chills coming up through my body. She looks at me with teary eyes as if I she doesn't recognize me, as if she is scare of me

My heart is hammering against my chest "Emily-" I try to say but she cuts me off

"Just go Alison' she says

"Emily please let me explain-" I say with a broken voice and I can feel tears threatening to run down my cheeks

"I said GO!" She yells at me and I stop struggling with Zack, I briskly shake his hands of me and storm out of The Brew not before turning to see Emily one more time but she is too busy looking at Summer, who gives me a knowing look and smirks at me.

I fucked it all. I allowed Summer to manipulate me. This was what she wanted from the start, for me to ruin my relationship with Emily. And I foolishly did exactly what she wanted me to do. I am so stupid. Now I lost Emily, she is not going to forgive me for this. But I will not give up, I'll find a way of showing Emily who Summer really is.

**Hi guys! I'm gonna say I was/am super excited to update this chapter because I've been eager to write it since the character of Summer came to my mind. I'm always glad to see how much you're liking my story so thank you for keep reading it and also for your reviews. Like always I wanna know what you think of this chap so please leave reviews. How do you think that Ali is gonna expose Summer? Will she be even able to do that? Will Emily forgive Ali? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alison's Pov**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. It's all I think while I'm driving to Hanna's house. How am I going to fix this mess? Summer is right, I don't have anything against her. How am I going to prove Emily she's a psycho bitch if I don't have proofs? Fuck. I shouldn't have attacked the bitch, that just made everything worse, I just hope Hanna can help me.

I park on Hanna's driveway and see the lights of her house on. Thank god she's home. I knock, incessantly the door until she opens it.

"God Ali! What's wrong with you?" she asks annoyed at my impatience

I ignore her and walk into the house "Hanna you've to help me, Summer is insane she is messing with Emily and I."

"The last thing I hear was that you were the one that lost her mind and attacked Summer at The Brew" Hanna says conceited

"So you already found out" I say as a statement

"Yes, Emily just called me and told me everything that happened. Care to explain what the fuck got into you there?"

I shake my head vigorously "You gotta believe me Hanna, is not what it seemed."

"So you weren't on top of Summer punching her in the face like a crazy person?" she ask and I know she's being sarcastic "Ali if this it's about the kiss-"

I cut her off right away "No it's not about that Hanna. I went to The Brew to talk with Emily and work things out, but then Summer approach me and started say things to me, things to, to provoke me. She set me up! She knew exactly what to tell me to make me snap and I foolishly fell into her game. She practically accepted that she has been fucking my relationship with Emily! Hanna please you have to believe me" I tell her pleading god that she believes me because if she doesn't then... I don't know what am I going to do.

She stays silent for a minute. Trying to make sense of everything I just said. "Okay" she nods "I believe you. But how are you going to make Emily believe you? She thinks that you are jealous and out of control."

It pains me that Emily thinks that of me. She did not even let me explain how things happened. But what hurts more it's to think that even if she would have let me explain, she still wouldn't had believed me. But I guess part of that is also my fault for letting Summer to use my insecurity get to me. I must admit she is really good in the art of manipulation. Even better than I was. I grimace at that thought. It is hard to remember that I used to be like Summer, but not entirely. There is something more about Summer, she's not just manipulative, she is also shady, almost wicked.

"I don't know. There's something wrong with that bitch Hanna. You had to have heard how she talked about Emily so.. crudely. The twinge in her eyes when she was talking about Em. She is obssesed with Emily that much I can tell you. Maybe you can ask Caleb to check her backgrounds" I say as soon as the idea pops into my mind

"That's genius.I'm gonna call him" Hanna tells me

We sit while waiting for Caleb to pick up his phone

"Hi Babe" says Hanna as she puts her phone on speaker

"What's up babe, is everything alright?" sounds the voice of Caleb through the phone

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm calling you because I need you to do something for me"

"Okay tell me what do you need?" Caleb ask clearly intrigued

"I want you to check the background of Summer Holmes. I will explain it to you later but I need you to check it out as fast as you can. I'll text you her address"

"Uhm okay I'll call you in 5" Caleb says and ends the call

"What if Caleb doesn't found anything on Summer?" I ask Hanna biting my nails, a nervous tick that I developed over the years that I was / I spent running away from A.

"It could be a possibility I won't lie, but we're gonna find another way to bring down this bitch. We won't let her stay close to Emily." says Hanna comfortingly

**Emily's Pov**

I enter my house with Summer behind me. I can't believe what Alison did. Why would she do that? I know she is upset by the kiss and she also feels insecure because of my friendship with Summer but that is not an excuse for her to attack Summer in the way she did, espcecially not at my place of work. I thought we were going to talk and sort things out and now this.

"Sit on the couch while I'll get the first-aid kit" I say to Summer. I trail to the bathroom and take the kit, returning back to where Summer is. I drag a chair in front of her and I sit there. The blood from her nose is already dry, but she still has a cut on her lip that's bleeding and I'm sure she left eye will be black by tomorrow morning. I take a bit of cotton to clean the lower lip of Summer. When the cotton touches her lip, Summer winces and leans backward emitting a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. And I press gently the cottom against her lip again wiping the blood from her cut and then the rest of the blood that is on her face. Summer hasn't spoke a word to me since we left The Brew. And I can't help feeling guilty that this happened.

"Summer I'm truly sorry about what happened. I don't know why Alison did that, it's not like her to act like that, at least not anymore"

"I don't understand it either. I just was trying to be nice to her and the next thing I know is that she is on top of me pushing me" Summer tells me

"She and I had a fight this morning, a big fight" I start explaining to her

"What were you fighting about?" Summer ask me, encouraging me to continue

"You... and me. She believes that you have feelings for me, but I told her that we are just friends, and there's nothing more going on. But she still was upset"

"It's over between you two?" she asks me and there's a pang in my stomach at her words, as if someone hit me leaving me breathless.

"I don't know" I hadn't realize I was crying until I feel the hand of Summer gently wiping away my tears

"No one should be able to make you cry Emily. No one should have that power over you. I know that I've told you this before but you're really special to me"

"You're also special to me Sum" I tell her while she still has her hand on the side of my face

She slowly starts to lean towards me, our faces now only inches away, I can feel her warm breath hitting my lips, but before she can cut off the distance between us, I go out of my trance and I pull away from her shaking my head

"This is wrong, I can't do this to Ali" I say with remorse getting up from the chair

"Stop thinking about her. She doesn't deserve you Em! You're too good for her! Can't you see it?" Summer says with sudden bitterness

"What? Why would you say that?" I ask bewildered with her outburst

"Because it's true Emily, deep down you know you deserve someone better than her. I could be that someone, I could make you incredibly happy." she says standing closer to me

"Summer - I don't know what to say I-"

"It's okay you don' t have to say anything" she says and leans again to kiss me but I stop her once again

"No. I love Alison, I'm in love with her" I tell her

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall but she wipes them away furiously "It always come down to this. I'm never the choosen one. I'm never good enough to be someone's number one"

"Summe-"

"Well you know what Emily?" she cuts me off abruptly, her voice taking a foreign tonality, almost like the growl of an animal "I'm fucking sick of that shit, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not for nothing. I know what I want and I'm gonna take it"

The next thing I'm aware about is that everything becomes a blur and then darkness takes over me.

**Alison's Pov**

Hanna's phone rings and we're both startled. Caleb's name is flashing in the screen of her phone. She makes a move to answer the phone but I stop her

"Wait" I say weakly

"Are you okay?" she asks concerned. "It will be fine Ali. It doesn't matter what Caleb found. We'll find a way to make everything right"

I nod at her. She gives me a warm smile and answer her phone

"Hanna I check for the address you gave me, the house belongs to a Robert Holmes, he inherited it from his parents and lived there with his wife and daughter until almost 10 years ago, then they moved to New Orleans. His wife is Laura Holmes and her daughter, Summer Holmes."

"Okay so Summer did live there, I don't see how is that gonna help us.." Hanna says with defeated tone

"Yes but get this, around 5 months ago, the Holmes's house in New Orleans was burned down, Robert and his wife died in the fire. Summer was not in the house at the moment of the fire but there were no tracks of her whereabouts. After the police did the research about the fire, they concluded that it was premeditated and Summer was the first suspect to have killed her parents. She had remained missing so far. Right now I'm sending you a photo I found of her on one of the newspaper"

Immediately Hanna phone emits a beep, one incoming picture. Hanna opens it and we can't believe what we see. A red-haired girl, with warm blue eyes, a lovely smile and an aura of serenity. This is not the Summer we know

"Caleb... I'll call you later okay?" says Hanna trying to break out of her astonishment

"Hanna? Are you sure you are okay? Why did you ask me to look-"

"I'll explain everything to you later Caleb I promise. I'll call you back" she doesn't even let him answer her back, she just hangs up.

"She has been lying all this time. This girl isn't Summer Hanna!" I say pointing to the picture on her phone

"I know Ali, I know" she says

"What have to tell Emily now, she has to know. We don't know who that psycho really is or what's she capable of doing, she could be a murderer for all we know."

"Yeah yes you're right let's go" says Hanna motioning me to exit her house.

We arrive at Emily's house as soon as we can. I start pounding incessantly her front door and shouting her name but when no answer comes from inside, I grab her spare key and open the door. When we step in, Hanna and I noticed how quiet is the place. Hanna goes to the kitchen and I climb the stairs up to her room. I open the door of her room but there is no one inside, I look around in the bathroom and other rooms and nothing. She is not here.

"Hanna did you find her?" I ask her from upstairs

"No" comes the voice of Hanna from the beginning of the stairs "her car isn't her either, maybe she went out, let's wait for her here downstairs come on"

I go to the living room with Hanna to wait for Emily.

"I have a bad feeling about this Hanna. Is not like Emily to be outside her house these hours a night" I say extremely worried. _What if something happened to Emily. What if "Summer" did something to her?_

"I know I feel it too, but maybe she just went out there to clear her head. If she doesn't return by tomorrow morning we will call the police"

I really hope that she is okay.

**Hi! Merry Christmas to everyone. I wanted to update this chapter yesterday but it was kind of a crazy day with all my family at the house soo.. you know. As always I want to thank you for your support, I love reading your reviews so please let me know what you think of this. How really is "Summer"? Do you think Hanna and Ali are going to find Emily? Review, favorite and follow xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alison's Pov**

When I wake up we still are in the living room. I guess Hanna and I stayed asleep on the couch while waiting for Emily to come home, but apparently she didn't come. Realizing this makes my senses shot in alert, I sit staright and start shaking Hanna violently for her to wake up.

"Mhmm?" she mumbles without opening her eyes

"Hanna for god's sake wake up, Emily didn't come last night!"

Upon hearing this Hanna widens her eyes and got up quickly from the sofa, she goes up to the window and runs the curtain, checking the parking lot.

"Emily's car is still not here. Shit"s he says running a hand through her hair, her face taking a look of anguish

I feel a knot in my stomach. I don't want to think ahead of the situation we are in right now but I can't help my thoughts to drift off to dark places. Weighing what this means.

"We have to go to the police Hanna"

**_At the police station._**

We were waiting in an office waiting for the detective to come so we'll be able to report Emily disappearance. I was fidgeting nervously with my fingers on my lap and Hanna was sitting at my side. She noticed my nervousness and she takes one of my hands

"It will be okay, we are gonna find her Ali" she says trying to appear calm but I can see in her eyes that she is beyond worried, she is scared, we both are.

Finally the office door opens. A man comes in sight, I can tell he is young, perhaps around 25 but it could be a little more, he is tall and thin, his hair is a dark brown almost the same hue as Emily's, like all the other dectives here he is using a dress shirt with a tie and dark trousers. He sits behind his desk and turns on his laptop while he settle various papers and files he have on his desk.

"Sorry for the mess I'm detective James Larsen, I understand that you are here to fill out a report for a missing person, I'm right?"

"Yes" Hanna answers for us both

"Okay I will need your names and the name of the person who you are reporting missing" he says relaxed, and I have to remind myself that this is just another case for him so I can't wait for him to feel the same concern and desperation to know where Emily might be that we feel.

"We're here to report the disappearance of Emily Fields. I'm Hanna Marin, the best friend of Emily and she is the girlfriend of Emily, Alison DiLaurentis" Hanna ends pointing me

"Okay perfect, I will ask you a series of questions and I want you to be honest with me also I need you to be as specific as possible, agree?"

We both nod with our heads

"Okay so when was the last time that you saw or spoke with Emily?"

"I saw her yesterday in the evening at her place of work" I answer and look at Hanna waiting for her answer

"I talked with her shortly after, over the phone. But since then neither of us have been able to contact her, she didn't return home last night to sleep and when we wake up today in the morning she still wasn't there, we try to call her again but it went straight to voicemail" Hanna explains explicitly

The detective begins to enter the information on his laptop "You consider this a strange behavior in her? Do you know if Emily could had any altercation or argument with someone at her job, of someone from her family or any other person, which could make her go so suddenly without notifying anyone?"

I look down to my hands that are starting to sweat due to the nervousness that runs through my body

I clear my throat "She and I discussed yesterday when I went to her work"

"What were you arguing about?" Detective Larsen questions me

I nervously look at Hanna, not knowing what to say exactly, do I tell him about my fight with Summer or should I ignore that part. But then again... If I don't tell him about Summer that could hinder the investigation.

The detective exhale air through his mouth while he shifts in his chair with some discomfort "Look girls you must be one hundred percent honest with me if you want me to help you find Emily, otherwise I can't give you my word that we are going to find her"

His words make me snap out of my hesitation "When I went to The Brew that is the place where Emily works, I found Summer there, a girl Emily met a little more than one month ago, that is the reason that Emily and I discussed, well we didn't discuss, it was more like she yelled at me and asked me to get lost. I got into a fight with Summer and that made Emily upset with me. The thing is that after that, I went over to Hanna's and there we did a research about Summer and we discovered that, that isn't even her real name, it's the name of a mssing girl in New Orleans".

He gaze at us bewildered "Do you think this Summer had anything to do with the disappearance of Emily?"

This time Hanna is the one who answers him "Yes. You see.. she had a really strange behavior. She appeared to be someone infront of Emily and then with Alison she turned into a completely different person. She acted kinda of shady and somber, she also was needy with Emily. She even set up Ali to make her look bad in front of Emily when they were in The Brew. We think she is obsessed with Emily, and we fear that maybe she have taken her"

Hanna finally says what we both have been thinking since last night but neither one of us had had the courage to say it out loud so far.

Detective Larsen cups his jaw and seems to meditate on something deeply for a second "By the way you described Summer it is quite possible that she has some kind of obsessive problem, and if it is so, anything could have triggered an psychotic outbreak in her and she could have taken Emily. But in part this is good because we already have a suspect and if she did take Emily last night she isn't too ahead of us, we still have time to find Emily. Here I have a form I need you to fill out with the personal information of Emily, her full name, physical description, the clothing she was wearing the last time you saw her, the type of transport she uses, a born mark, whatever it is that can help us find her. Also if you have a recent photo of Emily it would be very helpful. I also need one of you to speak with our sketcher to do a composite sketch of Summer. Meanwhile fill out the form and I'm going to talk to my boss about this case, I'll be back in a few minutes." He hand us the form and gets up and leaves the office.

After a few minutes the detective returns, Hanna and I already finished filling out the form he gave us.

"Well girls I already spoke with my boss and he gave me his approval to immediately start the search for Emily, did you end filling up the form?" he asks pointing to the form that it's still in my hands

"Yes" I say as I hand it to him

"Perfect. I'm going to need to take a look at Emily's House, to see if there are any tracks or something that can lead us to where she could be"

"Okay, we can take you there" Hanna says raising from her seat

After we leave the police station, Detective Larsen along with other of his colleagues followed us in their car to Emily's house. After searching for clues around the house and do the composite sketch of Summer and collect some personal effects of Em so as her hair brush to get DNA, the detective left along with his team, ensuring us that he would call us if he got any information of Emily.

Hanna and I have tried distract ourselfs with anything to do so we don't think that much about Emily, but all our efforts are in vain, Emily is trapped in our minds. We both decided that we had to call Emily's parents to let them know of the situation. Although the relationship of Emily and her parents has deteriorated a lot since she discovered the fraud of they hidden her stuff when she lost her memory, I know she would want their parents to know if something happened to her, as she would like to know if something happened to them. So we did precisely that. Hanna call them and told them all that had happened, obviously their parents were beyond worried, they were afflicted and they said that they would take the next flight to Rosewood. We also called Spencer and Aria. And although they can't come due to their studies, they both asked us to kept them updated with any news we got of Emily.

Hours after, Hanna and I remain at Emily's, holding on to the hope of Emily walking through the door at any second, calling us silly for being so worried about her. But none of that happens. Instead, we are in her room, seeing through her stuff, to see if there was anything that the police could have overlooked. Hanna phone rings and like I am the one closer to it I grabbed it and answer

" Yeah? "Hanna's phone it's Alison talking" I answer and Hanna beckons me that she is going downstairs

"Oh hey Alison it's Pam" Emily's mom greets me

"Hey Mrs Fields, how are you?" I mentally slap myself as soon as the words are out of my mouth. What kind of stupid question is that, knowing that the poor woman must be devastated to the fact that her only child is missing.

"This are hard times for us Alison, have you had any news of Emily?" she asks the question that I dreaded her to ask.

"No, they still haven't called us from the police station" I say with sorrow.

Silence

"Mrs. Fields?" I ask concerned

I can hear little sobs over the phone. I want to say something that will make her feel better, but words escape my mind. There is nothing that could ease this situation. Only finding Emily.

"I was calling to let you know that Wayne and I found tickets for Rosewood. We will arrive tomorrow in the afternoon, and we were wondering if you girls could go get us at the airport" Mrs Fields manages to say after she calms down

"Yes, of course we will be there. Text us, the arrival time of your flight"

"Okay, thanks Alison bye"

"Bye Miss Fields ' I say.

I go downstairs to go tell Hanna that Emily's parents want us to go get them at the airport tomorrow but the scene that greets me lets me in shock.

Hanna is in Detective Larsen's arms crying hysterically. Suddenly my throat is dry. My heart begins to hammer strongly against my chest and I feel a knot in my stomach. This can not be good.

"Hanna?" I hastened walk to Hanna, and when she sees me she launches herself in my arms still crying. I look at the detective waiting for some kinda of response for Hanna's breakdown, but he refuses to meet my gaze.

"Hanna what's wrong honey?" I asked but I'm not sure if I want to hear her answer

"Sh-she-" she tries to say through sobs but fails to succeed

"Hanna you gotta calm down so that you can tell me what is happening. You are starting to scare me"I say in a choked voice on the verge of tears

She takes a shaky breath "Emily is dead"

**Guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but these past few days had been crazy for me. I really hope you're still reading this fic, so if you do please review and let me know what you think of this chap and what would you like to happen next.**

**Ps: I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of this week**


	20. Chapter 20

_Six months later_

**Hanna's Pov**

The worst day of my life was the day Police confirmed the death of Emily. I think that for many people it was the worst day of their lifes too.

Flashback

_"Detective! What are you doing here? Did you found something about Emily?" I ask with hope_

_He shakes his head, his gaze is filled with pity. Then everything fall into place. In these cases the police doesn't come to you unless..._

_"We found Emily's car on the outsides of Rosewood. The back seat of the car was covered with blood, just like in the trunk. We did DNA tests, and the results showed that the blood belongs to Emily Fields. Although we haven't found yet the body, the amount of blood that was on the scene... I'm sorry but with such amount of blood loss there is no chance that your friend has survived the attack. The case of disappearance is one of murder now. I'm so sorry for your lost"Detective Larsen puts a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to make the situation less painful._

_But nothing can relieve the pain that has settled in my chest, like daggers that are repeatedly being stabbed in my heart, my lungs are burning and I feel that I'm in lost of oxygen, for a moment my knees give away and I wait to fall to the ground but Larsen takes me in his arms holding me against him and there is when I leave it out all. I start to cry hysterically. Emily is dead. My Emily, our Emily. Now I'll never hear her sweet voice. Or see her smile. Or hear that feature giggle of her when she's happy, which lately has been related to Alison. Oh Alison. How am I suppose to tell her this. I can't._

End of the flashback

Although I didn't think possible to tell Ali what happened with Emily, at the end I was forced to do it, when minutes later she found me in the arms of the Detective Larsen still crying. When Alison saw me there crying I noticed that she already knew what it was about. But when I confirmed it to her I saw as something in her eyes changed. It was as if something inside her had also died. That night we cried until no more tears were left to shed and still after that we continue crying.

The day following Ali informed me that we had to pick up Emily's parents at the airport. There are no words to explain the pain, grief and agony that I saw in Emily's parents when we told them that their only child was dead. No parent should bury their child . That is not thow it's suppose to be. But sometimes life is not fair, and strives to take away what we love the most.

The death of Emily caused great commotion in Rosewood, nobody could believe that the former sweetheart of Rosewood, was dead and worse yet that it had even been murdered brutally and her body had not been found. The police and many people of Rosewood who had known Emily, among them her parents, Alison, Aria, Spencer, Toby, Ezra, Caleb, our parents and many others evoked in the search for the body of Emily to bring her home and give her the peace that she deserved, but all our efforts were in vain and after almost two months we still hadn't found anything. That made our wound by the death of Emily larger and deeper. The police told us that we should stop looking for her and let them focus in found her assassin.

Alison changed completely after that. Once again I left everything aside to help her. In part I did it because Alison is my best friend and I care deeply about her. On the other hand, I felt that I owed it to Emily. Take care of her girl for her. Alison was plunged into a complete state of depression, she hardly spoke, nor eat, nor left her home, or rather of her bed, she wouldn't even looked at me in the eyes when I spoke with her, for a moment I came to think that we would lose her too. But two weeks later, when the police called us with news of the case of Emily, everything changed.

Elizabeth Grace. That is the real name of "Summer". Rosewood police made contact with the New Orleans Police, after a couple of weeks they obtained the real name of the psychopath who snatched Emily of our lives. Elizabeth Grace was an old schoolmate of the true Summer Holmes, who apparently had some kind of fixation with her. It didn't took long to the police to join one and one and realize that probably Elizabeth was responsible for what happened to the Holmes family, and that true Summer had most likely been killed by Elizabeth too. Althought the police worked hard to find any clue about the whereabouts of Elizabeth Grace they couldn't found her. She seemed to have vanished. That was the hardest thing for all of us. We couldn't give a proper close to this so painful chapter of our lives with this psychopath out there in the streets, hoping to find her next victim. But Alison was not planning on giving up, she was going to find Elizabeth Grace, that's why she decided to go to New Orleans.

A week ago it was the funeral of Emily. Many will say that it wasn't a real funeral because the coffin was empty, there was no body inside, just memories that Emily's mom put there. Pictures, stuffed animals, medals, her old swim goggles. The funeral seemed to bring a little peace to Emily's parents. They now have a place where they can go to talk to her. I have myself came a couple of times to her grave to talk to her too.

We were all at her funeral. Everyone except Alison who had gone to New Orleans a few days before the funeral. Even if she had been here for the moment of the funeral I'm not sure if she had attended. She still doesn't accept the fact that Emily is dead and is not coming back. I guess that's what led her to go look for Elizabeth Grace. In the hope that if she find Elizabeth she will also find Emily. That is all that keeps her together now. Hope.

I kiss the tip of my fingers and put them in the tombstone with the name of Emily, whisper an I miss you and lift myself up and walk towards my car.

Once inside my car I take out my cellphone from my purse and start to compose a message to Alison.

**How are you? Any news? Please answer me I have days without hearing about you and I'm starting to worry.**

When I arrive my house I feel my phone vibrate. A message from Alison.

**I'm fine, don't worry. I've been following several clues but still nothing relevant, I will let you know if I find something important. Had you gone to her grave? - From Ali**

**Yes today I went to see her and left her some roses. Ali please come home. Emily wouldn't had wanted you to be out there risking yourself in order to find Elizabeth. She would had wanted you here at home with us.**

After another minutes I get an answer from her

**Emily is my home. I will not give up on her. Talk you later I'm busy - From Alison**

I let out a sigh and threw my phone on the other side of my bed. I turn on my side and fixate my gaze on my nightstand where is a photo of us five. The same framed photo Emily found when she helped me clean my room before recovering her memory. That memory seems so far away. I drift off into sleep still looking at the photoframe, replaying in my head all the memories that I have with Emily.

**Third Person's Pov**

The Moon is high in the sky and the night is one of those quiet ones, not even the sound of animals echoes in the wind. A thin and tall figure moves among the tombstones of the Rosewood cemetery until it arrives at the tombstone that was looking for.

She has been familiar with the news about the girl from a small town called Rosewood, which was murdered brutally, but neither her body nor her killer has been found. Last week when she read online at one of the local newspapers that it was going to be the funeral of Emily Fields, she couldn't believe it. So she came to verify herself that indeed now here it was a tombstone with _her_ name.

_Emily Fields beloved daughter, sister and friend. You will always be in our hearts. November 19th, 1994 - May 6th, 2014._

"I can't believe it worked. They really believe that you're dead deary. They gave up, now we can live happily ever. after" the woman places a bouquet of gardenias next to the tombstone"I brought your favorites" she let out a laugh, finding the situation funny in a twisted way. "I'll see you at home sweetheart " with that the woman gets up and walks away from the tombstone. Hops in her car and heads to New Orleans.

"I won. Finally the family and friends of Emily have closed that chapter and will move on with their lives. They won't look out for us anymore. That annoying blonde Alison will not seek for us no more". She thinks. But there is something that she doesn't understand. If you truly love someone you never give up with that person, your hope of being reunited once again never dies, your love is what keeps alive that hope until the end of time.

**As I promised here is the new chap. I wasn't sure how I was going to write this but suddenly an idea popped in my mind and here it is. I hope you keep liking where I'm heading with this story if you do please let me know with your reviews and also as always let me know what you think it should happen next c:**


	21. Chapter 21

Emily's Pov.

When I finally wake up from what it felt like an endless slumber I feel groggy and my whole body is aching. Soon I realize that I have been sleeping on the ground, the surface hard and cold. I open my eyes, waiting to receive the view from my room but instead I'm greeted by a dense darkness. What the fuck. I wake up in a jump from the floor, but that just makes me feel more dizzy. Thank God there is a wall behind me which I hold on to.

I take a couple of breaths, trying to clear my mind so I can figure out what is happening and where I am. Last thing I remember is being in my house with Summer. She was upset with me for rejecting her advances towards me. After that nothing. Puff. Everything went blank.

I can't give up into shock, I have to move I have to get out of here. Wherever it is here.

With a slow but steady pace I start moving forward. Groping with my hand in front of me. I hope to reach a door or at least the light switch but I am again received with a cold wall.

It seems that they have spent hours until I finally find a door. I twist the handle but it doesn't open. What the fuck? I turn it over and over again but it does not open.

My senses trigger in alert and I feel anxiety and fear running through my body. There is no doubt that someone has taken me against my will and it's retaining me here. What I can't understand is why? Who would want to have me here?

Those are the two questions that haunt my mind for hours while at the same time I constantly knock the door begging for someone to let me get out of here. That keeps going until I hear steps, every time closer. My pulse is fired one more time while the adrenaline runs through my body preparing it for whatever it is that I will have to face. I hear as someone enters a key lock by removing the insurance, then open the door. I take several steps backwards not wanting to be at the mercy of the person that it's opening the door.

The door opens with a creepy crack and light floods the room in which I am leaving me my blind for a few seconds, until finally my eyes are able to adapt to the light.

In front of me is Summer standing close. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I run to embrace her.

"Thank God you found me! I was worry about you. Where are we?" I franticly ask Summer. But I do not get any response from her. I knitted my eyebrows and slowly separated myself from her to look at her. She just looks at me with a grin on her lips. Her gaze seems almost dangerous. The hair on my neck stands when I meet her eyes with mine.

"Summer what's going on? "How did you know where to find me?"

She's still watching me with that smirk on her lips.

"I you brought here darling" she says cupping my face"

What do you mean you brought me here?" I say confused, taking a step backwards.

"I told you that I would take what I wanted, and you are the object of my desire honey" she said stepping forward to stroke my cheek with her hand

What hell? What's wrong with you? Summer you have to let me out of here! You can't keep me here as a prisoner" I scream furious, slapping her hand away.

"Ugh! I hate it when you call me like that. My name is Elizabeth, so I advice you to start getting used to call me by my name. Now... We will set up some rules, first no screams or running away attempt none of that will work, from here no one will ever hear you and although if you do manage to get out, remember that I will always find you. Besides you don't want something bad to happen to Hanna or your precious Ali just because you weren't able to play by my rules right?" She says cockily as tears start running from my eyes.

"Now, I obviously won't let you starve to death or put you under inhuman conditions, so if you are able to behave this whole week I will put you in a room more spacious and warm. And if you behave well and obey everything I say maybe I will even let you out with me someday . All depends on you" Summer or should I say Elizabeth walks towards the door but before she gets out she turns to look at me and says "Don't worry soon you will get use to this new life, and be happy, that I can promise you "she blows me a kiss, and close the door .

When Elizabeth goes, I cry bitterly on the ground. I can't believe that this is true. How did I end up here? Why I could not see the signs? Now what will I do? Will I spend the rest of my days here with this psychopath? Ali, Hanna are they looking for me back at home? And my parents do they know that I am lost? But the more important question is where the hell I am?

End of first week

Today is exactly one week since I'm here held against my will. Elizabeth moved me to another room just as she promised. The room is large and warm. There is not anymore that sickly smell that flooded the other room. The walls are painted in a soft green color. There is a double bed, large enough so that they fit two people. Two bedside tables one on each side of the bed. A TV. Everything that should have a room. It also has it personal bathroom.

When I was brought here I tried to notice everything in my surroundings. From the little I saw, I noticed that the house in which we are is big, and it must be away from the city because it's extremely quiet. Aside to my room there are other two more rooms, I guess one of those is from Elizabeth but I don't know what the other contains.

Third Week

I wake up by the shouts of a person. When I focuse my senses in the sound, I discover it's Elizabeth. She is yelling at someone. Is someone in the house with us? Or is she talking to someone on the phone? I hear something being shattered.

"I told you this would happen if you didn't obey me! Why do you always have to do this?" Sounds the voice of an enraged Elizabeth. It then sounds as she hit something or someone. Followed by those whimperings of pain of someone... a female voice. She is definitely hitting someone. A woman. I don't understand anything. What is happening? The cries of the women forms a lump in my throat and suddenly makes me want to throw up. I run to the bathroom and leave all the contents of my stomach in the toilet. I still hear the cries of the girl and Elizabeth hitting her over and over again while she yells insults and threats. But nothing there is nothing I can do for her. Just listen to her cries of pain.

Guys I'm so so sorry for no updating earlier. I'm on a trip with my family and I hadn't been able to write until now. I hope you r still enjoying this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Read,review and follow:)


	22. Chapter 22

**Emily's Pov **

Present Day

Days like today are those who hurt me the more. Days that are supposed to be special and happy. Days to make new memories, and remember what it has been already lived. Days to be with family, friends, loved ones. I missed Alison's birthday a few months ago. At that time I kept strong, trying not to break thinking how miserable Ali and the others must had been. I still clung to the hope that they would find me sooner or later. Now I realize how naive I was to believe that. Even so, I had refused to think that I would also lose my own birthday. I was holding on to a little bit of hope that they would find me before this day came. At first I didn't understand why the police and my family were taking so long to find me, but now I know why. They think I am dead. Why bother to find a corpse? It hurts me to know the pain they are going through. Losing a loved one in death can destroy you. But somehow, it relieves me to know they think I'm dead. It would be worse if they knew that I am still alive, but held against my will at the mercy of a psychopath.

It didn't take too long for me to realize that Elizabeth had someone else as hostage apart from me. In the following few weeks after Elizabeth kidnapped me I discovered that the other person was Summer. The real Summer. I actually was disturbed to know what had happened to Summer. How Elizabeth had sneaked into her life, she had destroyed everything Summer loved, to then take her and keep her here like an animal. Elizabeth abused physical and sexually of Summer. It didn't take her long to do the same with me.

The first time Elizabeth rape me was two months after my kidnapping. She came to my room one night, after dinner, she got under the sheets, and she hugged me from behind. At first I didn't make any movement to move away from her, since she usually did that in the nights, and the truth is that I was scared of her, frightened to face the fury of Elizabeth as the woman from next door had experienced it. Soon however I realized that Elizabeth wanted more. I tried to stop her. But that only made it worse. She hit me until I was one step away from unconsciousness. I couldn't saw what she was doing with me due to the swelling and the blood that flowed from my face, but I felt everything.

That was the first and the last time I tried to rebel against the authority of Elizabeth. But even so, that didn't stop her from attacking me from time to time. She finds a morbid pleasure in torturing us, me and Summer. But it pleases her more when she makes us torture eachother. We used to refused to do what Summer asked us because of the bond that Summer and I had created between us. But then she would beat us and tortured worse than we could ever imagine.

There are times in which she treat us sweetly as if she doesn't want anything happen to us. Sometimes she even let us go outside with her. Especially me. Summer still rebels against her authority. I have however learned to earn her trust. I have studied her. The things that she does. How long she stays in the house. How long she is out. How she acts. Maybe someday that will allow me to get me, get us out of this hell.

After a couple of hours Elizabeth arrives at the house.

"Emily! Emily! Where are you deary?" Elizabeth shouts

"I'm here" I say allowing her to see me "Do you need anything?"

"'Yes. Go change. Today is a special day, remember? I will take you to dinner"

A feeling of aversion sits inside me at the thought of having to spend my birthday with her, but I make an effort to give her a small smile and nod, before going up to my room.

Elizabeth brought me to a restaurant to celebrate my birthday. She orders my favorite food and tries to make small talk while we eat. I have to feign happiness to don't be punished later or make Summer be punished because of me. It is while we are in the middle of the meal that I notice _her_. Her curly golden hair helps me recognize her almost immediately. How is this possible? What is she doing here? Does she knows that I'm here? Has she come to look for me? That's when I start to panic, if Elizabeth realizes that Alison is here... I don't want to even think what she could do, just for a second I forget that I'm in front of Elizabeth and let all my emotions and fears be reflected in my face. A second later I mend myself but it's too late because Elizabeth has already noticed my change in mood.

"Are you feeling okay deary?" she asks me with concern

"I - I - I- I think I have food poisoning. I really think I'm going to vomit, May I go to the bathroom?" I ask her permission

She looks at me suspiciously, but the fact that my face has drained of color helps me so she believe me and allows me to go to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I start pacing back and forth. What am I going to do?. Think Emily think. How can you let Alison know you're here without Elizabeth noticing so. Suddenly an idea pops in my head. I take an eyebrow pencil from my pourse and took a piece of paper to write. Something short and effective. When I leave the bathroom I quickly fixed my gaze on Elizabet, she is speaking with the waiter who was serving our table. So I quickly take this opportunity and I go to another waiter that is close to me. I give him the note and ask him to give it to the girl with blond curls who is sitting at the table 3. After that I walk away at full speed to where Elizabeth is sitting.

"How do you feel?" Elizabeth asks me

"I feel terrible can we please go home" I give her my best begging face and she just nods and leaves the money to pay our bill in the table.

On the way to the House, the only thing I can think of is Alison. I don't know why she was in the restaurant or here in New Orleans for that matters. But really I hope that she reads my note. That's probably the only hope I have left to get out of here.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, as you can tell this story is reaching its end. I'm planning to write another fanfic but I still haven't decide whether it will be an Hannily or another Emison fanfiction so I would really appreciate if you could help me decide. Also as always let me know what you thought of this chap. Review, favorite and follow c:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alison's Pov**

"Miss do you want something to drink while you wait for your date?" a waiter asks me

"It's not a da-" I scoff "Yes, bring me a bottle of your finest wine" the waiter nods and walks away from my table

I definitely need some alcohol in my system, if I have to wait one more hour for Chase. Chase is a old class-mate from Summer and Elizabeth from Highschool. A week ago ago while I was searching from people who studied with Summer, I saw that Chase was the only one who hadn't moved out of the city. So I got his number and arrange a meeting with him. A meeting which couldn't be done fast enough because he was out of town when I was able to contact him. And as if it weren't stressful enough having to wait for him for a week now I have to wait for him here in this damn restaurant because he got stuck in traffic. Definitely my luck can't get any better.

I hear a beep from my purse and I immediately get my cell phone to read the new message.

**From Hanna**

_How are you?_

Hanna has been texting me non-stop throughout the day, at first it was only to check at me because of the particular date that today is, but after I told her of my meeting with Chase she went in alert mode. Sending texts every hour that passes by and calling me five minutes later if I don't answer one of her texts.

**To Hanna**

_I am fine. I'm still waiting for Chase. I will text you as soon as I have any news _

"Miss here it's your wine" says the waiter pouring wine in a glass for me

"Thank you" I say and he retires again

I drink my wine as I wait for Chase. My thoughts soon begins to wander to the only thing they have been able to go since this whole nightmare began... Emily. Today is her birthday. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry and drown in alcohol in hope that _that_ will make the pain of being without her endurable. But I know that won't happen. Nothing can erase this exhausting pain that has settled in my chest. It's almost as if couldn't breathe. Every minute I spend without her it feels like another stab to my heart and I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to handle it. Every minute without Emily feels as if life itself is being drained from me.

Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if I can't find her, or if she really is gone. I'm not sure I could continue with my life as simply as others have done, and it's not that I resent them for moving on, not Hanna, or Emily's parents, nor even Spencer and Aria which are the two that have being more distant. I really don't resent them. It's just that I can't fully understand how they have managed to do something that, in my mind, it's not even fit to do so. Live in a world where there is no Emily.

She_ is_ my world, and without her, I honestly feel that my life would lack its purpose. In moments like this I truly regret having taken for granted Emily when were younger. Right now I would give everything I own just to have one more moment with her. One more Kiss. One more touch. One more I love you. If I just could see her one more time, see that she is safe and sound would be enough for me. My greatest fear is not being able to do that, and realize that this search is in an effort in vain.

* RING *

Hanna's face appears on my screen. This girl is truly persistent.

" What's up Hanna?" I ask with a tone of voice a little harsher of what intended

"Nothing. I was worry because you didn't answer my last text" says Hanna soft-spoken

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realize that you had texted me" I really can't be mad at her for being concerned about me

"It's okay, so the guy hasn't show up yet?" Hanna asks as I listen in the background she is moving around stuff

"Not yet " I say exhausted "What are you doing?" I ask out of curiosity

"Well believe it or not I'm cooking" Hanna tells me and I can't help to choke a laugh "What's so funny? You don't think I'm able to cook something without burning the kitchen or do something completely inedible?"

I try my best not to break into laugh and say "I would say that seeing is believing"

"Then put an end to this madness and come home so I can make you something that neither you nor I can eat" she says half pleading and half joking

I close my eyes and put my hand on my forehead while shaking my head "Hanna we have already talked about this. I won't go home unless I had Emily with me"

"But Ali! You haven't found anything in all this time that you've been in New Orleans, all the tracks have been an impasse, just come home! I promise to help you from here, please, I miss you, I feel as if it hadn't only lost Emily but also you"

I feel bad for Hanna because in a way she is right, the disappearance of Emily not only left empty her place but mine next to hers too.

"Hanna I am really sorry but this is something that I have to do. Look I will call you later okay?"

"No, no. Okay sorry I won't dwell more on the subject, don't hang up. I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about" while I'm talking with Hanna I see a waiter comes to my table, sure he is going to ask me again if I want to order something, but to my surprise the waiter just hands me a piece of paper and leaves.

"This is weird" I say looking at the piece of folded paper.

"What?" asks Hanna

"A waiter just came and left me a paper on the table.. uhm it says Look behind you and there's the number of another table"

"Uhh, it seems that someone has a secret admirer" gushes Hanna

"Don't be ridiculous Hanna" I say as I roll my eyes

"And? Did you saw who is your not-so-secret admirer?"

I turn around to scan the restaurant looking for the number of the table written on the piece of paper. When I see her.

"Oh my god. This is not possible" I say surprised

"What? Who is it?"I vaguely made out the voice of Hanna

For several minutes I can get out of my state of shock, as I see Emily, she is so changed, she is definitely thinner and her hair is now short cut on the shoulders, then I realize that she is not alone, she is with Elizabeth standing from their seats and leaving the restaurant.

It's Hanna screams over the phone that makes me react.

"ALI! ALISON! ARE YOU STILL THERE?"

"It's her, it's Emily! Emily is here" I put money on the table to cover what I consumed and I leave the restaurant looking for Emily. I see her on the other side of the street in a car with Elizabeth.

"Emily? Our Emily?" asks Hanna in a similar state of shock I was a few minutes ago

"Yes Hanna! Our Emily she is alive!" I say already softly crying "she is with Elizabeth in a car, I am getting in mine I will follow them"

"Ali don't! You don't know where are they going or if Elizabeth saw you, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to take Emily home" I say before hanging up

After almost half an hour following Elizabeth's car she finally parks it in front of a house in the middle of nowhere. I look around and I think I can safely say that there isn't another house or person near us in a radius of at least 7km. This must be where she had kept Emily all this time. I see how Elizabeth gets out of the car and goes to the other side where she takes Emily and gives her a sloppy kiss on the lips that makes me nauseous and enrage after that they both go into the house.

I move my car into some undergrowth hoping it goes unnoticed there. Then I cautiously approach the house and I hide behind a large tree that is about 15 metres from the front door. All I have to do now is wait for the night to come so I can safely go into the house and get Emily the hell out of here.

To my surprise after a few hours Elizabeth leaves the house and gets in her car. I wait 20 minutes to make sure she won't be coming back anytime soon then I walk to the front door. Locked. It shouldn't surprise me. I make my way around the house looking for another way to get in but all the windows are sealed. Damn it.

I am thinking of a way to break down the front door when I see a small window at the height of the floor that is not sealed. I kneel to look inside it, but I can't see anything. Maybe it is the window of the basement. I start kicking the window until the glass brokes. Then I get in careful not to cut myself with bits of glass.

I fall on the floor on my shoulder, and I can't help but let out a groan because _damn_ that hurt. However I don't let that distract me and soon I make my way upstairs from the basement. The house is extremely large and extensive. It has plenty of rooms and halls, many of them empty and other full of old things. Minutes pass and I still can't find Emily. I don't want to shout her name because I don't know if there's somebody else here apart from Emily.

I cross another hall and there are several doors on both sides. I start on the right hand and the first door is locked. My heart accelerates because here may be Emily. I take a paperclip from my purse to open the lock. When the lock finally gives in I open the door and I see a girl lying in bed but I immediately realize that is not Emily. Her reddish hair is the only thing I can see because the rest of her body is covered with the sheet. I walk to her and slowly remove the sheet of her. When I see her face I recognize her as the girl in the newspapers that Caleb sent us a few months ago, this is Summer. I shake her lightly and she opens her eyes with an a expression of terror, but then her expression changes to one of confusion and anger.

"Who are you? Stay away from me!" She screams

I'm scared that someone might hear her so I cover her mouth with my hand "Sssh I'm Alison, I'm looking for a girl, her name is Emily" her eyes fill recognition but before she can says anything the door is open wide

"Summer what-" Emily stays frozen in the door. Her eyes widen and her jaw hang slightly open

I leave Summer on the bed and run to hug Emily. To have her in my arms again after so long it seems surreal. I feel how Emily starts shaking and hear sobs erupting from her. I can't control myself and start crying too.

"I knew you were alive. I missed you so much. I've been looking for you all this time" I say pulling away from her embrace but not to the point of not touching her

"It has been hell Ali, you don't know everything that happened, and to think that everyone believed me dead did everything more painful. When I saw you today at the restaurant I knew I had to do something. Please don't ever leave me" Emily tells me and unites our lips in a kiss full of relief, love, despair, longing.

"I promise" I kiss her on the forehead and took her hand in mine intertwining our fingers "Come on, we have to get out of here"

"How are we going to get out of here? Everything is locked!"says Summer

"The same way I got in, follow me" I say taking the lead with Emily to my side

Out of the house we rush up to my car and get out of there. We are on the road, Emily next to me trying to get signal on the phone to call the police but by the grunts of desperation coming out of her I guess she still has no luck with the signal. Summer is quietly looking back out the window. There are so many questions that I want to ask them, but I don't know if this is the right time, so I decide to stay quiet and concentrate on driving us up to a safe place. Specifically the Police Department.

Suddenly a car behind mine begins to blew their horn at us, by the rear-view mirror I see them flashing lights. I frown and murmure what the hell.

"Shit! It's Elizabeth! Ali speed up!" Summer shouts

I do what Summer tells me. Still Elizabeth manages to par up with us and hits her car against mine. I try to stop the car from derail but with another blow of Elizabeth's car we get out of the road, and my car goes straight into a tree and crashes against it.

Although I don't lose consciousness, my ears are buzzing and I can keep my eyes focused. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Emily trying to free herself of the seat belt while Summer is in the back unconscious and with an ugly blow in her head.

When I go to open my door, someone else opens it for me and pulls me out of the car. The person take me by the shirt and pushes me to the ground, I fall on my face, and I can't seem to gather the strenght required to get up, but I don't have to because the person I now recognize as Elizabeth turns me and places herself on top of me.

"Well, if it isn't Alison DiLaurentis, long time no see" she says in her feature cocky voice and connects her fist with my face over and over again until I feel a hot fluid soaking my face

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems to me that you were trying to steal my girls from me" I try to tell her to go to hell but her hands squeezing my neck and the blood in my mouth makes impossible for me to do that. All that comes out are babbles without sense.

"Oh sorry what are you saying? I can hardly understand you when you are drowning in your own blood" she connects her fist with my face a couple of times more and then I see as she is hit in the head with a wheel brace and falls unconscious beside me

When I look up I see Emily agitated and pale, holding in her trembling hands the wheel brace.

**Sorry for the delay guys, I am really trying to make time to write but lately it seems impossible. Thank you all that are still bearing with me on this, it's amazing to read all your reviews and see that you are still liking this story so far. Review what you thought of this chap. What do you think it should happen with Elizabeth? Do you think Emily will be able adapt to her old life? Can Ali help Emily to cope with all that happened? Will Emily tell her what happened in the house? And Summer, should she stay in New Orleans or go and start a new life in Rosewood with the girls? **


End file.
